The Fight To Love
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Jenny had been right to sense that something was wrong. She had been right to seek care. While Sarah wasn't in any danger or injured, they at least had a diagnosis for what happened and for now they would be able to treat it.
1. Surprise Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel_

The sound of the doorbell ringing was not a common sound in the Thompson household. While Sarah and Jenny were no strangers to guests, there was usually just a knock, or their guests would let themselves in.

Sarah glanced up from her phone when she heard the strange sound and Jenny set her book down. Cautiously, they approached the door. Sarah peeked through the window to see who was on the other side and her excitement grew as soon as she did. The door flew open.

"Gramma! Grandpa!"

Jenny's jaw dropped and her blood ran cold.

"Jim… Luiza… I… We weren't expecting you."

Sarah's grandparents smiled politely at Jenny as they set their bags down. They hugged their granddaughter tight.

"Well, of course not. We didn't tell you we were coming."

"I wish you had," Jenny said, forcing a smile. "I would have cleaned up."

"Oh, nonsense. We're not here to see the house. We're here to see our granddaughter," Luiza smiled and pinched Sarah's cheek. "She's doing well, I hope."

"Very well," Sarah said as she picked up her grandparents' bags. "I'll take these up to the guest bedroom for you."

"Excellent," Jim answered and kicked off his shoes as he made his way to the living room. "This is a nice place."

"Uh… thank you," Jenny said, following behind her in-laws nervously, wishing they had given her a bit of a heads up. The cleanliness of the house wasn't much of an issue. Since Shane had moved out to go back to work, it was just her and Sarah living there. Sarah liked to spend most of her days out with her friends, and so there was never much of a mess to clean up. However, the heads up would have been nice for Jenny to prepare herself mentally for the visit.

Sarah's grandparents, Jim and Luiza, were kind people. They had welcomed Jenny to the family when she was first engaged to Bill and he always spoke lovingly about his parents and they always treated Sarah well.

But there was a tension, still. Jenny wasn't sure what the culprit was, exactly. She noticed it the first time when her in-laws were over for a visit years ago and Bill had to step out. Jenny had still been new to being a step-mother, but she was trying to be a good parent to Sarah. When her step-daughter had asked if she could have some cookies, Jenny told her that they would be having dinner soon, and it would ruin Sarah's appetite.

Sarah threw a fit, Jenny sent her to her room. It was the consequence Bill always gave Sarah when she acted out, and Jenny was only following his lead. Luiza made a comment when Sarah was gone about how Jenny was trying too much to be Sarah's mother, when the fact was that she wasn't, and since then, Jenny always received _the look_ from either of her in-laws when she tried to be a parent to Sarah.

It was uncomfortable, and Jenny was sure now that she was Sarah's only parent, this visit would be filled with _the look_. She wasn't ready to deal with it. Not now.

"So, uh… how long do you plan on staying?" she asked. The upside to in-laws who lived out of state was that they didn't visit often. The downside: when they did visit, they tended to overstay.

"Not too long," Jim answered, which by now Jenny knew was code for ' _until about a week after we've gotten on your last nerve'._

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Jenny forced another smile, code for _'Please leave soon'._

"We're actually here to see how things have been going since Bill passed," Luiza explained. "You know, check up on Sarah and see how she's coping with not having a parent around."

"Sarah's been doing well," Jenny answered. _Ranger business, kidnappings, homophobic journalism and time traveling not included_.

"Has she made friends since the move?" Jim asked. Jenny was sure this wasn't just curiosity after their granddaughter, but a real interrogation. They were judging her abilities to be a good parent to Sarah – or rather, adult presence, as they had once said.

"Plenty," Jenny answered. "She's with them all the time. I almost never see her at home."

"You mean you aren't keeping an eye on her?" Luiza asked. "A sixteen-year-old girl running around the city with her friends can get into a lot of trouble."

 _I'll say,_ Jenny thought to herself. "Uh, no. I see her every day. She's always home by curfew, but she's made some good friends. Close friends, actually."

"Grandpa, you have to see what I've done to my hoverboard since you last saw it," Sarah called excitedly as she rushed into the room. Her grandfather looked to her with a bright smile as he lifted himself off the couch.

"I've been excited to see it the whole flight over," he smiled. "I'll be right there. Are you still working in the garage?"

"Always!"

"Meet you there," he said and Sarah raced off to get her hoverboard ready for her grandfather. As she did, he noticed the limp in her step. He looked to Jenny, "Is she hurt?"

"It's just some bruising," Jenny answered, hesitant to mention Sarah had been struck by a car. "As you can see, it's not really slowing her down."

"You've got to keep a better eye on her," Jim said just as he left. Jenny nodded her head and then turned back to Luiza, once again smiling politely. Luiza forced a smile back.

"So, the reason we're here is because we wanted to talk to you," she said and Jenny sensed from her tone that this was not going to be good. Her muscles tensed.

"Okay…?"

"Jim and I have been discussing this since the funeral and… we want Sarah to live with us."

"Wh…what?"

"Well, since her mother is an unfit parent and since Bill is passed, we believe it's best for Sarah to have real parents in her life. And these monsters attacking the city all the time makes this an unsuitable place to raise a teenager. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into, especially with you not watching her all the time."

"Sarah is perfectly safe here," Jenny insisted. _Ranger business, kidnappings, homophobic journalism and time traveling aside._ "I can assure you, I'm taking excellent care of her."

"As a temporary solution, I trust you are. Now, I know Bill wanted you to be Sarah's guardian if anything should happen to him but I really don't think having a step-mother raise a girl is the most nurturing environment for her. I mean, no offence but you can't exactly offer the love that a real mother can."

"No offence?" Jenny frowned.

"Now, of course, we understand you and Sarah have been friends a long time, so you would be allowed to come and visit, with a heads up, of course."

"Of course," Jenny rolled her eyes. "Because just showing up would be rude. Wait? Friends?"

"We want structure for Sarah," Luiza said. "And we want the kind of environment that can only be provided through real parents. Jim and I really think that in the absence of a parent, grandparents are the best choice."

"But… but…"

"We just want what's best for Sarah," Luiza smiled as she rose to her feet. "We'll be flying back home in a week. We've already bought Sarah's ticket, but we'll need the time now for her to pack up her backs."

"But Sarah has friends here. And a girlfriend and…"

"She made friends quickly when she moved here," Luiza stated. "What's to say she won't adjust wonderfully again?"

"But… but…"

"I'm off to see the hoverboard. Isn't it incredible what she can do?"

Jenny stayed on the loveseat as her mother in-law walked out. She was completely stunned by the announcement, and by the fact that Luiza seemed to think that she didn't have a say in the matter – or that she hadn't even asked Sarah what she wanted to do.

"They… they can't take her," Jenny shook her head, then reached for her phone on the coffee table. "Can they?"

She quickly dialled the number for her lawyer. After Bill had passed, she had done everything she needed to ensure Kathryn had no rights or access to Sarah. It never occurred to her that she might need to protect her from her own grandparents.


	2. The Battle

While Jenny's lawyer had assured her that Sarah was more than likely to remain in her care, regardless of what her grandparents wanted, the step-mother still wasn't completely at ease.

To protect Sarah from her biological mother, Bill had asked that Jenny go through the process of adopting Sarah. Kathryn had lost all rights to her daughter, but Bill wanted all his bases covered. He knew he needed to protect Sarah, even in the afterlife, in case Kathryn, or anyone else tried something crazy. He hadn't just married Jenny because they were partners. He trusted her immensely with his daughter and was certain that she would be a suitable mother, even as a single parent.

So, in the eyes of the law, Sarah was Jenny's daughter, even though she was still referred to as Sarah's step-mother. However, Jenny was worried that if Sarah's grandparents did sue for custody, that the judge might side with them, seeing as they were biological family.

Her lawyer had assured her that since Sarah had been living with Jenny for six years now, and since Jenny had been looking after her financial, physical and emotional needs since Bill's death, if well before, that she had a very strong case. No judge or jury in their right minds would want to remove Sarah from her home, from the custody of a parent, and out of state, just because the grandparents were related by blood.

But Jenny really didn't want to take that chance. No – she would have to convince her in-laws that Sarah was better off here.

And to do that, she would have to prove to them that a step-parent was just as good as a parent.

Sarah had set up the guest bedroom for her grandparents, but Jenny made her way in as they were getting ready for bed. She really wanted to talk, but brought in a second set of towels so it didn't seem like she was trying to intrude.

"Oh, she's thought of everything," Jenny remarked when she saw Sarah had already gotten towels for her grandparents. They smiled.

"She is a very thoughtful young lady," Luiza said.

"She is," Jenny nodded. "She's very excited you came by. "She loves having you around."

"We know," Jim answered. Jenny had been trying to play nice with them, earn their favour a little bit, but it seemed they didn't care too much for her opinion.

"You know," she pressed on anyways. This wasn't a fight for her, but for Sarah, "I do love my daughter, very much. If you were to take her away, this house just wouldn't be the same."

"I understand you care for her," Luiza said and Jenny noticed how she intentionally downgraded her use of love to a simple care. Jenny cared for her friends. She loved her daughter. "But you need to do what's best for the child."

"Is it, though?" Jenny asked. "I mean, moving Sarah again…"

"You certainly had no reservations about moving the other times," Jim pointed out.

"It was Bill's decision. It was his job," Jenny said. "But we researched Summer Cove extensively, and we enrolled Sarah in a good school, found a good neighbourhood and she's with good friends."

"And you don't think we've done our research?" Luiza frowned. "Sarah is going to be very well loved in our care. She'll be attending a school that may actually stimulate her intellectually."

"She's already a grade ahead."

"She needs more than that," Luiza insisted. "You've seen what she's capable of. A public school won't suffice when I know she can do so much more. Call it mother's intuition."

"But it's not just about intellectual stimulation," Jenny argued. "She's got friendships here that are going to last a lifetime. She's got a girlfriend."

"All things she can find when she comes home with us."

"Her father's things are here. His memory is here."

"He grew up in our home. There are far more memories there then here," Luiza smiled politely as she approached Jenny and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you are going to miss her, sweetheart. Sarah is special. One of a kind. Flying out to see her a couple of times a year just won't be enough, but you must do what is best for Sarah. Sure, on paper you may be a parent, but if we're honest, you're really more of a grown-up friend."

"Which was fine when there was a parent in the house," Jim added. "But now that Bill is gone, so is all authority."

"I have authority," Jenny stated.

"You're a glorified babysitter."

"Bill thought I was more than that."

"Bill never expected he would actually die," Luiza said with a little chuckle. "You can't think he planned this, do you?"

"Well, no but…"

"Of course, on paper he was going to make you Sarah's guardian. He wanted a happy marriage. He didn't want to bicker with you about who would get the kid. But now that the worst has happened…"

"I just really don't think moving Sarah is the best thing for her," Jenny claimed. "I know you just want to do what you think is right, but…"

"Sarah is our granddaughter," Jim said. "As far as we're concerned, grandparents trump step-parents."

"Adoptive parent," Jenny corrected. "You forgot I adopted her."

"Only to keep Kathryn's hands off her," Luiza said. "And my dear, you did a piss poor job at that. Sarah's been abducted by her mother how many times in the last few months?"

"That was out of my control."

"Precisely."

"I did everything I could to get her back," Jenny said. "Sarah is home. She's safe! She's happy."

"Of course, she's happy. She's living with no parental supervision…"

"I am her parent!" Jenny cried out and was starting to lose her temper now. Her in-laws were completely undermining her, never taking her opinions, ideas, or even the facts seriously. "Look, maybe I screwed up here and there, especially right after Bill died but… I had a sixteen-year-old dropped on my lap. I'm allowed a few mistakes."

"Honey, no," Luiza shook her head. "No, you're not. Not when it's our granddaughter who suffers. We are experienced parents. We know how to care for a sixteen-year-old."

"But…"

"Sarah is coming home with us," Jim stated. "We'll tell her tomorrow at breakfast. Once you see how excited she'll be to be back in a loving home, I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"I do love her."

"The love a parent has for a child is much different than the love you feel for a friend."

"I am a parent!" Jenny cried out in frustration.

"You're doing your best," Jim said, though Jenny knew what he meant. _Your best isn't good enough._

"You don't want to start a custody battle," Jenny shook her head. Even if she had her doubts about the outcome, she had to trust her lawyer when he said she would win. "You can't believe for a second that a fight is in Sarah's best interest."

"We don't want a custody battle," Luiza said. "But if that's what we need to do, we are ready."

"You can't."

"Then don't make us," Jim said. Jenny looked between both her in-laws, then stormed out and slammed her bedroom door.


	3. What She Wants

Sarah had no idea where this was coming from, but it sure wasn't what she wanted.

She loved her grandparents very much. As expected, they always spoiled her growing up, buying her presents that her father and Jenny would always be reluctant to get, taking her on exciting trips and treating her to as much candy and ice-cream as she could stomach. Though they had very little understanding of it, they enjoyed listening to her ideas on engineering and always encouraged her. They were in awe at her creations, no matter how big or small and cheered the loudest for her when they could attend some of her sports events.

Their surprise visit had been a happy surprise, as far as Sarah was concerned, but this morning, she wasn't too sure anymore. She had gotten up early to prepare them a nice breakfast. Flights were always hard on them so she wanted to treat them like they always did her. She even prepared a special, tasty sugar-free meal for her grandfather so he didn't need to worry about his diabetes. They seemed very happy to sit with her, but that was when they broke the news.

They had a one-way ticket for her. If she went with them back to their home, she would be staying.

For good.

Sarah shook her head and protested immediately.

"No."

"Sarah, sweetheart…" Luiza said, but Sarah continued to shake her head.

"I don't want to move again."

"It's a tough thing to do twice in one year," Jim told his granddaughter as he took her hand in his. "But your gramma and I really think it's for the best."

"I want to stay here."

"Sarah, this isn't the ideal place for you," her grandmother stated. "Com o seu pai ido, quem vai cuidar de você?"

"Jenny," Sarah said and pointed to her step-mother, who was over by the coffee maker sipping from her cup, trying hard not to be a part of this conversation, though Sarah had noted a small smirk on Jenny's face, kind of like she was saying _ha-ha_.

Sarah wasn't blind. As much as she loved her grandparents, she knew they gave Jenny a hard time. Surely, they had discussed this with Jenny the night before. Sarah only hoped she knew her mother well enough to believe that she had insisted this idea was ridiculous. This would at least make the discussion two-against-two, with the advantage belonging to Sarah, whose life would be most effected, and Jenny, who was legally her parent in every sense of the word.

Sarah desperately didn't want to move. It had nothing to do with staying close to her friends, finishing off her Ranger duties, or not wanting a long-distance relationship with Kelly. Sarah wanted to stay because she liked her home. She liked living with Jenny, and while they did butt heads occasionally, Sarah couldn't imagine a better mother.

So as she looked to Jenny, she gave her step-mother a smile. Jenny smiled back, but also signalled to Sarah that she wouldn't escalate this fight by butting in.

Jenny had her back. Now Sarah just needed to convince her grandparents that this idea, unlike their others, was stupid.

"Jenny is not a suitable parent," Luiza said.

"Says who."

"She's a step-mother," Jim said. "She married your father, not you."

"Pretty sure she wrote some vows to me, too," Sarah muttered. "Something along the lines of _'I promise to always love you and take care of you'._ "

"Yes, as a step-mother."

"As a person," Sarah said and Jenny smirked as she sipped her coffee. It really was a shame Sarah never considered joining the debate club. One more clone really couldn't have been that much more trouble. "Jenny made that promise, no strings attached. Besides, she's been doing a great job without dad."

"Of course you would think that," Luiza said. "Sarah, quando eu era jovem, eu adoraria ter nenhum pai ou mãe ao redor."

"Jenny é mãe."

"Ela é uma amiga," Luiza said. "At the end of the day, she's just some stranger that walked into your life when you were a kid."

"So were you," Sarah looked to her grandparents knowingly and there was a deafening silence from them. Sarah seemed to be waiting for a response as they looked to each other.

"Honey," Jim finally managed to say. "That… it wasn't our fault. And you know we helped your father build his case so he would get custody of you."

"But you were a stranger when we first met," Sarah pointed out. "So if Jenny can't be a parent because she's just a stranger that married dad, who says you can be parents?"

"We're your father's parents."

"She's his wife," Sarah shrugged. "I want to stay with Jenny."

"Sarah, since she's taken over…"

"She didn't ' _take over'_."

"Sarah, since your father passed away, you've been kidnapped twice! Do you think a fit mother would ever let that happen?"

"Jenny didn't _let_ that happen, and if you're so much better for me, then where were you?" Sarah asked, looking to her grandparents. She hated fighting them, especially when it meant challenging how much they cared for her, but she really, really didn't want to move. Her grandparents couldn't rip her away from her home – from Jenny. "Jenny was right there at the hospital when I needed someone. She was right there in my rescue. You sent a card."

"Honey…"

"Eu não estou me movendo," Sarah said and got up from the table. She stormed out, leaving her grandparents bewildered. They turned around to look at Jenny, who was still sipping her coffee.

"She's spoken," Jenny shrugged.


	4. The Distant Stare

Despite the protests from her in-laws, Jenny didn't go looking for Sarah when she stayed out late. Sarah had a curfew, she knew it well, and Jenny trusted that her daughter would be home in time, or would call to let her know she would be late.

"So, you're really just going to sit on the couch?" Luiza asked incredulously as she checked her watch. It was already nine PM and Sarah hadn't called or returned at all in the day, causing her grandparents to worry.

"She's out with her friends," Jenny said. "Probably letting off some steam. If she's not home by ten, then I worry."

"But she hasn't been home or called at all."

"I trust her."

"And you wonder why we want to bring her home," Jim scoffed. "You let a sixteen-year-old girl roam the streets alone until late into the night."

"It's hardly late," Jenny shook her head. "Besides, Sarah's earned our trust over the years. Teens abuse the freedom they don't have a lot more than the freedom they do have."

"And what if a monster attacks?"

"Sarah knows what to do," Jenny answered. She didn't want to add that Sarah's plan would be to run towards the monster. Her in-laws really didn't need to know that.

As much as Jenny wanted to make her point, she was glad when Sarah did come home, early, as it meant her in-laws would stop pestering her about looking around for her. Sarah set her hoverboard down, removed her helmet and pads and then walked into the living room. Jenny looked to her daughter and saw the defeated expression – like Sarah knew she was in for a lecture.

"And where have you been?"

"Out," Sarah muttered. Jenny didn't necessarily want to give Sarah permission to talk-back to and give her grandparents a hard time, but she also knew this was the attitude Sarah would have if she was forced to move. While she didn't condone it, she wouldn't stop it either.

"Out where?" her grandfather asked.

"With friends."

"But where?"

"I'm not moving."

"Sarah."

"I've spoken with all my friends, and we agreed I'm not moving."

"Honey, it's not your decision," her grandmother said. "Grandpa and I know you are happy here. We know you have good friends, but this is about more than that."

"You need a stable home, with good parents."

"Jenny, is the house going to fall over?" Sarah looked to her mother.

"Not according to the inspection," Jenny answered.

"There, you have it. A stable home," Sarah said, then pointed to Jenny. "Good parent."

"A real parent, love," Jim corrected her and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Jenny is a real parent."

"Look, we want to do what's best for you and your grandmother and I really believe that taking you to live with us is. Sarah, you will be going to a great school – one that isn't being rebuilt from a monster attack. You'll be away from regular danger. You'll make new friends, and you will come home to two loving parents. Doesn't that sound better?"

Sarah didn't answer.

"We're going to make the transition as smooth for you as possible," her grandmother added. "You'll have your own room, we'll clear out the garage for you to do more of that engineering work you like. We can enrol you in different clubs and programs where you can meet friends with similar interests to you."

"Doesn't that sound nice?" her grandfather asked, but Sarah still didn't answer, prompting Jenny to look to her. It was weird that her daughter, who had been fighting every single one of her grandparents' points with counter-arguments of her own, would suddenly stop fighting. For just a second, Jenny was worried the proposal was starting to sound good to Sarah.

Then she noticed something off. Sarah wasn't just not speaking, but she was barely looking at her grandparents. It was as it something in the distance had caught her eye and held her attention.

"Sarah?" she called, but Sarah's gaze never shifted. She called again, and when Sarah still didn't respond, she jumped up and made her way over. She touched Sarah's leg, finally earning a response. Sarah looked up, as though shaking herself from a daze, with confusion was etched on her face. "Sarah, do you know where you are?"

Sarah glanced around the room and Jenny didn't need to hear an answer after that. She helped her daughter up and held her gently as she walked her out.

"Where are you going?"

"ER," Jenny answered. Her in-laws followed closely as they all piled into the car. They were asking why Jenny wanted to take Sarah there, unaware of what had happened. Jenny didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to worry Sarah.

When they arrived as the hospital, Jenny took Sarah inside and explained to a nurse what happened. It was unusually quiet for Summer Cove and so a doctor was able to see them quickly. As he examined Sarah, Jenny explained what she had seen.

"We were in the living room," she said, going over it herself in her head to be sure she had all the details right. She wanted a quick and accurate diagnosis. "Sarah and her grandparents were having a discussion when she just zoned out."

"What do you mean by zoned out."

"She stopped listening," Luiza muttered, but Jenny was a bit more specific.

"We were trying to have a discussion and one minute, Sarah's very involved, arguing her points, making snap responses, and the next, it's like she's not there. She was staring off into space and when we tried to get her attention, it was like she didn't hear us."

"Has this happened before?"

Jenny shook her head, "No."

"Anything else?"

"She's been having a rough few months," Jenny said and looked to her in-laws worried. She was about to divulge a lot of information that they could use against her if they did try to fight for custody, but right now, Sarah's health was her priority. "She's been caught up in a few of the monster attacks, she's been abducted and just recently she was hit by a car. She's been checked for all of it, though."

"I'm sure," the doctor nodded, then smiled at Sarah. "Does anything hurt?"

Sarah shook her head. But now, the confusion was gone.

"I'd like to run a few tests," the doctor said and looked to Jenny, Luiza and Jim. "Would you mind waiting?"

"We can't stay?" Luiza asked. She was clutching her purse tight with worry. Still the doctor shook his head.

"This all runs a little smoother when it's just the patient," he said. "We'll be sure to keep you informed. There's a great coffee shop across the street, if you don't want to sit and wait."

"Come on," Jim said and took his wife by the hand as he escorted her out. Jenny kissed the side of Sarah's head.

"I love you," she whispered.

As they left, Sarah turned to the doctor and waited for him to tell her what would happen next. He closed the door behind the three then looked to her with a smile.

"We are going to proceed with some tests, just to be thorough," he said. "But before we do that, is there anything you want to add? Anything your mother may have left out, or something she doesn't know?"

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Good. To your recollection, has this happened before and maybe you didn't tell anyone?"

Sarah shook her head again, "No."

"You know, anything we share stays between us, right?" the doctor said with a smile. "If there's something going on that you don't want your mom to know about, now is the chance."

"There's nothing."

"Can you tell me who abducted you?"

Sarah relayed her story. She was smart and she knew the doctor was trying to get a little background to understand why she had blacked out so suddenly. She knew she had a right to confidentiality, and even if she didn't, there was nothing she could say that Jenny didn't already know.

"Any blows to the head?" the doctor asked when Sarah mentioned that her birth mother and pimp had been rough with her. "Sexual assault?"

"Yes, and no," Sarah answered.

"Both times?"

"Yes."

"What about those monster attacks," the doctor said. "We see a lot of those. Any head injuries then?"

Sarah nodded her head. "A few."

"Hard ones?"

Sarah nodded her head. "Some pretty hard ones."

"What about the neck?"

Sarah nodded. Being a Ranger meant she suffered injuries everywhere. It wasn't uncommon for her to return from a fight sore. Though, now that the doctor had mentioned it, her head and neck did always hurt an awful lot after a fight. Maybe more than the others. She never made much of it though until now.

"Your car accident, do you remember it?"

"I was hit by a car."

"Did you black out?"

"I… I don't think so. I remember hitting the ground."

"Did you hit your head?"

"I had a concussion," Sarah answered. "I've had a few of those."

"Accidents?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, and when the doctor nodded, she looked worried. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Terrible misfortune aside, I don't want to say one way or another without doing some more thorough tests," he said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Sarah nodded her head and followed the doctor out, wishing desperately that Jenny hadn't left.


	5. Sarah's Mother

Late-post traumatic seizure, or, in layman's terms, a seizure that happened a week or more after a brain injury. That was the hospital's diagnosis for what happened in Jenny's living room.

Sarah had had a seizure. Jenny had been right to sense that something was wrong. She had been right to seek care. While Sarah wasn't in any danger or injured, they at least had a diagnosis for what happened and for now they would be able to treat it.

All in all, Sarah was okay, but her head had taken a bit too much of a beating. Jenny didn't need the doctor to tell her that. With everything that had happened, Jenny almost expected this, which perhaps explained why she knew to take Sarah to the hospital in the first place.

"I just… I can't believe it," Luiza said as they returned home. Jenny let Sarah head up to her room, certain that her daughter would want to rest. She promised to check up on Sarah in a few minutes, then shifted her attention back to her mother in-law. "I mean, that didn't look like a seizure. It just looked like she wasn't listening. Are we sure…?"

"Yeah, certain," Jenny nodded her head. "I mean, I had my suspicions before the doctor said anything. With the amount of times Sarah's gotten herself in trouble lately…"

"Under your care," Jim interrupted and Jenny released a frustrated breath.

"Yes, it happened under my care, but you know what…" Jenny was about to give him shit. She didn't want to upset her in-laws, but she had had enough of them threatening to take Sarah away, especially when they had no rights and Sarah had made it clear that she wouldn't be happy. However, she was stopped when she heard something drop upstairs and she once again had that feeling that she needed to check on Sarah. She took the steps two at a time and raced into the bedroom only to find her daughter picking up some books.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Sarah nodded her head.

"Just bumped the desk."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah assured her and Jenny was inclined to believe her. She had taken the anti-seizure medicine the doctor had prescribed and he had let Sarah go, confident there wasn't serious damage. His only warning had been to monitor Sarah for other signs of brain trauma.

"Is there anything you need before bed?" Jenny asked. Sarah shook her head, then asked if Jenny could leave so she could get changed. Jenny obliged, heading out into the hallway where she was greeted by her in-laws.

"There is a great doctor where…"

"Sarah isn't moving," Jenny said. "Bill made his wishes clear. She's to stay with me. Sarah's made it very clear this is where she wants to be, and I'm more than happy to have her."

"But you are not her mother."

"Neither are you," Jenny retorted and she could see Luiza's face pale. She hated hurting her mother in-law so much. Aside from their beliefs about her parenting abilities, they were good people. But Jenny wasn't trying to do what was best for them. Sarah was her priority. She needed to do what was best for Sarah. "And to be frank, Sarah's made it this long without a mother in the picture, so I think she'll be okay settling for just me."

"But…"

"Do you need new towels?" Jenny asked, shifting the conversation to show she wasn't going to argue. When Luiza and Jim nodded, she walked to her room and closed the door.

Jenny didn't come out again before bed, except the few times she needed to check up on Sarah. She crept into Sarah's room slowly and quietly, made sure her daughter was well, and then crept out again without waking her. When, in the middle of the night, Jenny scared herself into thinking Sarah wasn't breathing, she left only one more time to grab her pillow and blanket. She returned and made herself a bed on the floor, wanting to be close if Sarah needed her.

She was up early in the morning when she heard movement up on the bed. She rolled over, feeling the stiffness all over her hips and back and saw Sarah looking down at her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know," she answered. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"I can't say sleeping on the floor is something I want to repeat," Jenny said. She sat up and tried to stretch out her back muscles, but it was too little too late for that. Sarah got out of bed and helped Jenny up to her feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked and looked worried. Jenny nodded her head.

"Nothing a hot bath won't fix later," she assured her daughter. "As long as you're feeling better."

"I feel great," Sarah smiled. "Any chance I can hang out with Kelly today?"

"Invite her over," Jenny said and when she saw Sarah's smile drop slightly, she chuckled. "Humour me, please. I want to be close in case you have another seizure. Give me one day, and then I'll let you out of the house again."

"One day?"

"Only one."

"And then freedom?"

"And then freedom."

"I'll give her a call," Sarah said and picked up her phone. Jenny let out a sigh of relief and then stepped out of the bedroom. She timed it just as her father in-law was coming out of the bathroom. He noticed her leaving Sarah's room and frowned.

"You checking up on her already?"

"Spent the night," Jenny said as she rubbed the small of her back. "Going to be feeling that all week."

"You spent the night?" he asked. "In her bed?"

"The floor," Jenny answered. "I was up every hour or so checking up on her anyways. This was just easier."

"You were up every hour?"

"My kid just had a seizure," Jenny nodded. "I'd rather lose a good night's sleep than her."

Jim didn't say anything and instead looked a little guilty. As his wife stepped out of the guest bedroom, his attention shifted to her.

"Luiza, you were right," he said, though there was a little hesitation in his voice. His wife looked like she wasn't sure what he meant as he continued. "That was Jenny going to check up on Sarah."

"Huh?"

"What you saw on the floor, when you went to check up on her," Jim said and Jenny saw the obvious wink. "That was Jenny."

"I must have been asleep when you came in," Jenny said, playing along. The truth was that she had spent the night on the floor. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at all. If anyone had come into Sarah's room, or if Sarah left, Jenny would have known.

"Oh… oh, right," Luiza nodded her head and looked to Jenny nervously. "Um, shall I fix up breakfast?"

Before Jenny could answer, Luiza was headed down the stairs with Jim right behind. Jenny watched them head off with a shake of their head.

"And they think you have no maternal instincts," Sarah said as she stepped out into the hallway. Jenny chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't think I noticed who looks well rested and who looks like they spent a whole night worrying?" Sarah said and pointed to her mother's face. "You look like hell. Gramma and Grandpa look ten years younger."

"You know they love you very much, right?"

"I know," Sarah nodded. "And I love them too, but… it's not fair what they're doing."

"I know."

"You're just as good a parent as dad was," Sarah said. "And you're doing it without help now."

"You make it easy," Jenny said. "You know, between monsters and car accidents and kidnappings."

"I want to stay here," Sarah told her. "But… I don't want Gramma and Grandpa to… lose. I want them to understand that you're a good mom too."

"It's not up to you to worry about their feelings," Jenny told Sarah with a comforting smile. "It's not your job to make everyone happy. If Gramma and Grandpa can't get their heads out of their asses, that's on them. You shouldn't feel bad."

"Can they take me away?" Sarah asked. "Since they are blood relatives, is that…?"

"The lawyer doesn't seem to think so," Jenny shook her head. "Your father was very clear and I meant it wholeheartedly when I said this will always be your home. I'm not throwing you out, kid. I'm not letting anyone snatch you up."

Sarah smiled brightly and hugged her mother tight before she let go and made her way downstairs. Her grandmother was making bacon and egg sandwiches, which Sarah loved, but she knew her grandmother cooked them in a way that Jenny didn't like.

"Make sure there's no cheese on mom's piece," Sarah said and pretended like she hadn't just referred to Jenny as mom for the first time. Her grandfather put down his book. Her grandmother turned away from the stove and Jenny stopped in her tracks. Sarah looked to Jenny with a wink – a subtle one – then grabbed her pills from the counter and a glass of water. "Oh, and Kelly's going to be over soon. Mom said she could spend the day. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Mom?" Luiza asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, she is, right?"

Jenny winced. She knew what she expected her in-laws to say. Fortunately, Sarah didn't give them much time to answer.

"I mean, she knew the seizure was something serious and… honestly, when you guys left for coffee I just… I really felt I needed her." It broke Jenny's heart to hear that. She had walked away from Sarah when she clearly needed her close. "I hadn't felt like that since I broke my arm and didn't want dad to leave my side so… I hope that's okay."

Sarah shifted her gaze over to Jenny, who could only nod her head.

"I can call you mom?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course."

"Great!" Sarah smiled and turned back to her grandmother, "Gramma, I hope it won't be too much trouble if you made a sandwich for Kelly too? She hasn't eaten yet and she's already on her way."

"Of… Of course," Luiza nodded.

"Call me when it's ready! I'll be in the garage," Sarah smiled as she set her glass in the dishwasher and then hurried out.

Nothing could wipe the smile off Jenny's face, especially when her in-laws turned to her with stunned looks on theirs.

"Always full of surprises that one," she said with a little chuckle. "Last night it's a seizure, this morning, it's mom."

"You don't think it's the brain injury, do you?" Luiza asked, but her husband shook his head.

"She seemed just like herself, Luiza," he said, and Jenny could tell he hated that he had to say it. "Um, Jenny, do you mind if Luiza and I have a quick word in private?"

"No trouble at all," Jenny smiled. "I think I'll go take that hot bath I was thinking about."


	6. A Change Of Heart

Dinner wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a little awkward. Jim and Luiza hadn't spoken a word to Jenny since that morning. Jenny was still on cloud nine from Sarah choosing to refer to her as mom, and Kelly had already been introduced to the grandparents with a bit of a run-down on how she and Sarah met.

Now, it was just silence except for the clinking of cutlery.

"The chicken is good," Kelly said, desperate for a little more noise. She looked to Luiza, "Any secrets?"

"Patience," Luiza answered.

"It's good," Kelly repeated.

"Sarah's always loved this chicken," Jim spoke and looked to his granddaughter with a smile. "Haven't you?"

"It's a favourite," Sarah nodded her head.

"We always make it when we visit," Luiza said to Kelly. "She's our only granddaughter so we have to spoil her."

The conversation died right there. No one knew where to go or what to say. It was a minute, maybe longer, before Luiza spoke again.

"So, Kelly, you want to be a writer when you're older?"

"Yeah. I'm working on my first book right now," Kelly smiled. "Well, series of books, I guess."

"A series?"

"There's a lot to tell," Kelly nodded. "I'm writing about the Power Rangers. The current team."

"About their adventures?"

"Well, mostly behind the scene stuff," Kelly said. "Like, what they do when they aren't in costume, or how being a Ranger would affect their life. Not so much the stuff everyone sees on TV."

"Interesting. And how is that going?"

"It's great," Kelly smiled. "I've recently been inspired to do a little time traveling story that I think people might find interesting."

"Time travel?" Jim asked while Jenny nearly choked on her food and Sarah masked her smirk behind her glass of water as she took a sip.

"Yeah. I haven't put all the pieces together yet. Still waiting on a few more details, but I think it'll be good."

"Kelly is really good," Sarah said as she smiled to her girlfriend. "I'm really going to miss reading her stuff."

"I can always email you drafts," Kelly smiled. "Like you never left, except for, you know, that you're gone."

"Actually; your grandmother and I have something we'd like to say," Jim said as he glanced to his wife. When she nodded her head, he continued, clearing his throat first. "I think we all know the reason for our visit wasn't exactly… pleasure. When Gramma and I came, we… well… Sarah, unless it's what you want, we won't be taking you home with us tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked. She looked to both her grandparents. This had been what she wanted, and what she had been fighting for since they told her they wanted her to live with them, but now that it was happening, it didn't feel real.

"While we don't always agree with the way Jenny, your mother, does things, Gramma and I have decided that, like us, she only has your best interest at heart. And, we'll admit, she is a lot more competent than we gave her credit for."

"And for that, we truly do apologize, Jenny," Luiza said and looked sincerely to her daughter in-law. "Not many people get a second chance to choose the mother of their children. Some don't even have a say in the first choice, but Bill really did know what he was doing when he picked you."

"Thank you," Jenny smiled. "I admit, it's not always easy."

"It's not," Luiza agreed. "But any mother who will throw her back out sleeping on the floor to check up on her daughter through the night is a good mother in my books and… Well, Sarah, you've always known your grandfather and I think the world of you, right?"

"Never doubted it," Sarah assured them.

"To see you fight so hard to stay with Jenny has to mean something."

"We're sorry we doubted that," Jim said.

"We'll fly home in the morning, just the two of us," Luiza said. "But the bedroom is still for you, Sarah, in case you ever need it."

"Thanks, Gramma," Sarah smiled.

"Stay with your friends and your mother. You've lost enough, we don't want to take more away from you."

Sarah got up from the table and hurried around to the other side to hug her grandparents tight. They smiled as they each put an arm around her.

The rest of dinner was a little less awkward. There were a lot less silences. Eventually, Luiza helped Jenny to clear the plates and do the dishes while Jim went to pack. They had an early flight and didn't want to rush around in the morning when they had to leave.

It was also getting late. Kelly needed to head off. Sarah walked her out, stepping out onto the patio to say goodnight.

"Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?"

"It's just a block away, and there's still some sunlight," Kelly said. "Besides, your grandparents are only here one more night. Now that the threat of moving out is gone, you should take as much time as you can to enjoy that."

"Text me when you get home, at least," Sarah said and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Kelly smiled and hugged her close.

When they pulled apart, Kelly had a little skip in her step as she walked down the driveway. She stopped when a car pulled up next to her and the window rolled down. She looked to the car, then back to the house. Sarah had just been about to walk inside when she saw the car too and was looking over to be sure there was no trouble.

"Kelly," the woman inside the car called out to her and Kelly leaned over to see who it was. She gasped when she recognized her mother.

"Mom?"

Kelly didn't know what to make of her sudden reappearance. While her mother hadn't directly kicked her out of the house, she had supported her husband in the process and cut all ties with Kelly afterwards. Kelly had only seen her once since then and there had been no indication of regret in her mother's eyes.

When her father was killed, Kelly didn't expect much from her now estranged mother, but she thought at least she might hear from her. Instead, nothing. It was almost like Kelly had lost both her parents at once.

So for her mother to resurface, and out of the blue was more than a little crazy.

From her patio, Sarah called into the house, saying she would be walking Kelly home and for her mother and grandparents not to wait up. She then rushed down the driveway to stand by Kelly. It didn't matter why her mother had returned. Sarah knew her girlfriend would need some support.

"I'm here to take you home," Kelly's mother said.

"Seriously?" Kelly asked. She glanced over her shoulder at Sarah, who could only shrug.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch," her mother said. "But… look, I can explain this all at home."

"I'm not going home, mom," Kelly frowned. "I already have one with the Fosters."

"Kelly, sweetheart, it's a lot to explain," she said. "Your father was so set in his ways and I couldn't… If I defied him, we'd both be on the streets."

"So instead you kick Kelly out with nowhere to go," Sarah frowned. "On her own?"

"I fought him on that tooth and nail and begged him to let you come home but he refused. By the time I decided to leave him, you were already with the Fosters and I knew I had some time to get the new house ready for you."

"A new house?"

"For us two. It's not big. It's nothing like we had before but… you'd get your own room. Do you have that with the Fosters?"

"They've never kicked me out," Kelly said.

"Come see it, at least," her mother begged her and pushed open the passenger side door. "Sarah can come with you. I'm okay with that."

"You're okay with it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I'm getting used to the idea. Little by little," Kelly's mother answered. "Look, until it was my daughter, I'll admit, my views were twisted. But when it came down to it, if I must choose between my beliefs and my daughter, I'll always choose you, Kel. Please, give me one more chance."

"I…" Kelly looked from her mother to Sarah and felt truly conflicted. On the one hand, what her mother had done to her was unforgivable. Kelly had been kicked out of the house, and her mother had done nothing to stop it. She chose to argue the matter with her husband instead of follow Kelly out. Had Calvin and Hayley not been walking down her street right when Kelly was being thrown out, she was certain she'd have only a nice bridge to cover her head and whatever food scraps she could muster up.

On the other hand, this was her mother. The woman who raised her. And while there had been many mistakes along the way, a big part of Kelly still wanted and needed her mother. As kind and loving as Mrs. Foster had been, there was always a voice in Kelly's head that reminded her that Mrs. Foster was not her mother.

"I got your back," Sarah whispered to Kelly with a smile. "Whatever you choose."

"Sarah can come too," Kelly's mother reminded her. "She's more than welcome."

"Is it far?" Kelly asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Twenty minutes. Still in the city. You'll go to Summer Cove High still and you'll be close to all your friends. The only difference is you'll be back home with me, instead of with the Fosters."

"Should I?" Kelly asked, this time her attention turning to Sarah. The pink Ranger shrugged her shoulders.

"Up to you. It's like I said, whatever you choose, I'm right behind you."

Kelly took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it tight, "Okay. In the spirit of second chances, I'll check it out."

"I really think you'll love it," her mother smiled as Kelly climbed into the passenger seat and Sarah made her way to the back.


	7. A Strange Taste

"This is sweet!" Kelly cried out as she looked at her new bedroom. Though the space was small, she had a real bed, not a futon, and her own desk. She could do her homework, work on her writing, and there was still enough room for her to decorate. Her mother had already promised to take her out shopping if Kelly decided to stay.

"Like I said, it's not even close to what we had," her mother said while Kelly went to jump on the bed. "But I can imagine having your own room is a step up from what you have now."

"I'll say," Kelly smiled from the bed. It was soft, just as Kelly liked it. "And my friends can come over whenever?"

"Of course."

"And Sarah?"

"She's always welcome. Take it as an act of good faith," Kelly's mother smiled, then reached into her pocket and produced a key. "I had three of these made. Now, there will be some ground rules but if they're respected this is a safe place for you."

"I… I get a key?" Sarah asked as the key was placed in her hand. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

Sarah looked at the key and at first she was a little excited at the idea of knowing she was welcome at her girlfriend's house. However, the more she thought about it, the more suspicious it was. While Kelly knew the passcode to the garage of Sarah's house, she didn't yet have a key. Kelly only had the passcode to the garage so she could wait somewhere dry if it rained and grab water or pop if she was thirsty. If no one was home, Kelly couldn't enter the actual house.

Of course, as soon as Sarah or Jenny arrived, Kelly was more than welcome inside. Jenny was even cool enough that the girls could be home alone together if they were responsible and if they were honest with Jenny about what they got up to.

" _It's not that I want to know what you two are doing,"_ Sarah remembered her mother said. _"And it's not that I'm allowing anything to happen, but I don't want you two getting into trouble and trying to hide it from me."_

" _What, like Kelly knocks me up?"_ Sarah remembered asking, as a joke, but that had then prompted a long, awkward and embarrassing talk about the physical and emotional commitment that was sex. Sarah had felt awkward hearing it. Kelly was more than a little embarrassed to be getting the talk from her girlfriend's mother, and even Jenny had faltered and blushed throughout the speech, indicating this was something she wasn't comfortable with.

And she had reminded the girls that, even if she wasn't always home, they should assume she was always on her way home. Since she didn't work and since she hadn't had time to make friends after moving to Summer Cove, Jenny usually only left the house for an hour or two a day to run errands.

Jenny had always been good about Sarah's sexuality. From the moment Sarah came out to her until now, the pink Ranger never questioned her mother's love for her. And still, Jenny was awkward about Sarah having a physical relationship.

So it struck Sarah as odd that Kelly's mother, a self-proclaimed homophobe, would just offer up her daughter's girlfriend a key to the house. She had basically given Sarah complete access, and the only thing she had to say about it was that Sarah was always welcome.

"I know there's a chance you aren't staying the night," Kelly's mother said, her gaze shifting back to Kelly. "But in case you do want to stay, even just for an hour or so, I made you some cookies. Peanut butter; they're still your favourite, right?"

"Uh, duh!"

"Help yourself. They're in the kitchen," she said and Kelly hopped off her bed and raced to the kitchen. Her mother made the best cookies. "You can discuss what you want to do while you eat. I'll just go finish setting up downstairs."

Sarah followed Kelly to the kitchen and saw a tray of cookies sitting on the counter. Kelly picked it up and offered the first one to Sarah.

"Okay, you have to try these," she said. "Sarah, I swear to god, you have never tasted a cookie like this before."

"Don't you think it's a little weird your mother is giving me a key to the house?" Sarah asked as she picked up the cookie and took a bite. Kelly shrugged.

"She might be going a little overboard," she admitted. "But she's trying. That counts for something, right?"

"I guess."

"Besides, even if I chose to move in, we'd still be at your house most of the time," Kelly reminded her. "There is a lot more space and I won't have to worry about Jenny side-eyeing us just for holding hands."

"But it's a little weird, right?" Sarah asked and took another bite of the cookie. Kelly nodded her head.

"A little. But so is mom. So, was I right about the cookie?"

"I think you're living in a fantasy world," Sarah shook her head. "I mean, they aren't bad but… this has a funny taste to it."

"It does? Like what?"

"Peanut butter, for sure."

"Duh, they're peanut butter cookies," Kelly chuckled.

"But… something else," Sarah finished off the cookie and then nodded her head. "Yep, definitely a weird taste."

Kelly took a bite, positive Sarah was wrong, but as the strange taste touched her tongue, she knew there was something off. She spit the cookie out onto the tray, then looked to Sarah. "Okay, well, maybe she had a lot on her mind. Her next batch might be better. Then you'll see. World's best cookies."

"Right," Sarah nodded her head, then lost her balance. Kelly was quick to catch her and right away worried there was something wrong. She knew Sarah had a seizure and had been warned by both Jenny and Sarah to keep her eye on the pink Ranger for a second, as it was likely to happen.

"Sarah? Hey, are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head and Kelly could almost feel her girlfriend's muscles growing weak as she had to hold her up.

"Those cookies seriously tasted like shit," Sarah muttered.

Kelly would admit, there was a funny taste to the cookies, but they hadn't been horrible. Worried this was a sign, she gently lowered Sarah to the ground.

"I'm gonna give Jenny a call," she said to Sarah. "I'll have her pick us up, okay? Just stay with me, alright?"

"What's happening?" Kelly's mother asked as she walked into the kitchen, only to find Sarah laying on the floor with Kelly reaching for her phone in her pocket.

"I think Sarah's about to have another seizure," Kelly turned to her mother with a fearful look in her eyes. Jenny had only said to give her a call if Sarah did have a seizure, but Kelly wasn't sure now if she meant to call her and an ambulance, or just to make a call. She also had no clue what to do in the meantime except to keep Sarah safe.

"A seizure?" her mother asked. "Is that from that car accident?"

"Yeah, we think," Kelly nodded and it didn't register that her mom was aware of Sarah's accident, despite only just coming back into the picture barely an hour ago. Right now, her only focus was on Sarah.

"There is a couch in the office," her mother said. "I can take her there. It's more comfortable than the floor."

"Jenny just said to lay her down and call her," Kelly said. "I don't think we should move her. I'm going to call Jenny and…"

"Here, let me call," her mother said and held her hand out for Kelly's phone. "Stay with Sarah, in case she comes to. She'll want to see a familiar face."

"Jenny Thompson," Kelly passed her phone to her mother. "Please tell her to hurry and ask her if we need to call 911."

"I'll just step outside so as not to freak Sarah out," Kelly's mother stated and took the phone with her out to the porch. Outside, she turned the phone off and dumped it in the bushes. She waited a minute before she returned inside.

"No need for an ambulance," she told her daughter. "Jenny is on her way. Do you want to wait for her outside so she knows which house is ours?"

"I think I should stay with Sarah," Kelly stated, then glanced to the time on the stove. It had already been a couple minutes since the suspected seizure had started and Sarah was looking no better, which troubled her greatly.

Her mother gently pulled Kelly up to her feet, "We've done what we can, you need to relax," she said. "You'll be more help to everyone if you stay calm."

"But…"

"I'll keep an eye on Sarah," her mother said. "Have a cookie, get some fresh air and come back in two minutes. You'll feel better. Trust me."

"I know for sure you have to call the ambulance if she isn't conscious soon," Kelly said.

"If she's not awake when you come back, I'll call 911 personally," her mother promised. "But you won't be helping anyone if you sit here worried."

Her mother grabbed a cookie from the tray, placed it in Kelly's hands then ushered her outside. When she walked back into the kitchen, she saw Sarah was moving, trying to sit up. She hurried over to the pink Ranger and shook her head.

"Your mom's on the way. You had a seizure," she told her.

"I… I…"

"You can't possibly be comfortable on the floor," she said and grabbed Sarah under the arms as she started to drag her off. "Let me get you off this floor before Kelly comes back."

"Mom?"

"She's on her way," Kelly's mother assured Sarah as she dragged her into the front hall closet. "We're just going to take some precautions until she gets here so you don't hurt yourself."

In the closet, tucked under a jacket that appeared to have fallen off it's hook was some duct tape. Kelly's mother knew she would have to act fast. She couldn't be sure how much of the cookie Sarah had eaten and when she would regain her awareness and strength. She managed to bind her ankles and then pulled Sarah's wrists behind her back and bound them. Finally, she used the tape to seal Sarah's mouth shut. When she was sure Sarah wouldn't be able to wiggle herself free or make much noise, she reached into a shoe, retrieving a dog collar. As she snapped it on, she heard a phone vibrate. She knew she didn't have hers and she had already shut off and dumped Kelly's. That meant it had to be Sarah's.

She took it out of the pink Ranger's pocket, glad it had rung. As she answered it, she emptied everything else from Sarah's pockets. This day, everything could be used for communication. Phones had calls, texting and the internet and now watches were connected to phones and could do almost all the same things.

"Hello?" she asked as she removed Sarah's communicator from her wrist and placed it in her pocket, then she picked up Sarah's Power Star. She examined it carefully for a minute, baffled by what it could be. However, one of the first things she had learned about Sarah when she thought she had just been Kelly's friend was that Sarah was an aspiring engineer and she could build impressive devices like her hoverboard. Kelly's mother didn't want to risk this could be used to call for help and took it.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end asked and Kelly's mother realized she had forgotten to check who was calling. She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the name and saw it was Sarah's mother.

Immediately she knew what to do. Fortunately, she had planned for this.

"This is Mrs. Foster."

" _Oh, Ann. How are you?"_

"Good, good."

" _Sarah said she was walking Kelly home, but she hasn't come back yet. Can you tell me if she left?"_

"She's still here," Kelly's mother lied. "The girls wanted to spend the night."

" _Really? Sarah's grandparents are over and it's their last night. I thought Sarah might want to come back."_

"Oh, you know how teenagers are when they're in love," Kelly's mother said.

" _Can I speak with her?"_

Kelly's mother hadn't planned for this. Sarah was nowhere near awake enough to speak to anyone. Not to mention, she wouldn't let her speak even if she was – or could.

"Sarah left her phone in the kitchen to charge and the battery is almost dead," Kelly's mother mentally congratulated herself for that lie. "If I unplug it to bring it to her, you'll lose the call."

" _Alright, well, just tell her to try and be home as early as she can tomorrow. I know she'd hate to see her grandparents leave without saying goodbye."_

"Will do," Kelly's mom smiled. "I'll be sure to pass the message along. Have a goodnight… Jenny."

" _Thanks, Ann. You too."_

Kelly's mother hung up the phone, then turned it off and pocketed it. She pat Sarah down to be sure there was nothing else on her that could help her escape, then left the closet and locked her inside.

After that, she stepped out on the patio, only to find her daughter sprawled out across the wood.

"Those cookies work fast," she said as she brought her daughter inside.


	8. A Long Run

When Kelly woke up, it was the following morning. She rolled over in her bed and…

She sat straight up. She didn't have a bed – not with the Fosters, at least.

Almost immediately it hit her. She remembered going over to Sarah's the day before to visit. She had only just heard of Sarah's seizure and wanted to be sure her girlfriend was okay. She remembered meeting Sarah's grandparents and being at the dinner table when they announced they were going to let Sarah stay with Jenny.

She remembered leaving shortly after dinner and then running into her mother. She had gotten into the car with Sarah and drove with her mother to check out the new house.

She remembered believing Sarah had a seizure and then… nothing after that. It was all a blur.

Seeing Sarah wasn't in the room with her, Kelly jumped out of bed and raced for the door, only to find it was locked. She tried again, but she couldn't pull the door open. She beat her fist into it.

"Sarah! Sarah!"

The door opened almost immediately and her mother walked in with a tray of pancakes, "Good morning, sunshine."

"Where is Sarah?" Kelly asked and tried to leave the room, but her mother stood in her way.

"Breakfast?"

"Did Sarah have a seizure? Did Jenny come get her? Did the ambulance come?"

"Sarah left, honey," her mother said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Would you like some breakfast? Chocolate chip?"

"I have to see her," Kelly shook her head. "I need to know she's okay."

"Kelly, she's fine. Jenny came by to pick her up last night."

"You… You're sure?"

"Positive." Her mother set the tray of pancakes down on Kelly's desk, then walked back to the door. "Just relax, sweetheart. Have a little breakfast and get used to your new room. Don't even think about Sarah, right now."

"But…"

"I love you, honey." Her mother walked out and as soon as she closed the door, Kelly heard it lock again. Her heart froze as she raced for the door to try and open it, but she couldn't. She banged on it several times but to no avail.

Slowly, it sank in. Slowly, Kelly realized what her mother was trying to do. She had heard her parents discuss this before she had come out. Whenever the issue of _what would you do if your child was_ gay came up, her parents always responded with "Set them straight; by any means".

She backed away from the door with a look of terror on her face.

"Oh god. Oh god, no."

Right outside the room, Kelly's mother placed the key to the lock in her pocket and then made her way down the hall, where she could hear more pounding coming from the closet. She shook her head and pressed the button on her remote before she opened the closet door. Sarah lay inside.

"You need to stop making so much noise," she said and Sarah grumbled in response. Kelly's mother pressed the button on her remote again, causing Sarah to twitch as the dog collar around her neck shocked her. "I'd really like to avoid another seizure. I think two in one night is more than enough, don't you?"

Sarah glared at Kelly's mother, who only chuckled. "I promise you, Kelly is safe here with me. She's up in her room, enjoying a hot stack of chocolate chip pancakes. I'll bet you can smell them from here. And as soon as you promise to leave and never go near by daughter again, I can let you go."

Sarah muttered something, so Kelly's mom shocked her again.

"You're really not as smart as she said you were," she said. "If I were you, I'd be less concerned with mouthing off, and more concerned with that fact that the woman you claim is your girlfriend hasn't even come looking for you. All that banging on the door and she still hasn't found you? I guess that means she just doesn't care."

Sarah said something under the duct tape. This time, instead of shocking her, Kelly's mother knelt before her.

"Kelly heard your pounding all night and left you in here. She doesn't want you anymore. She knows you led her astray."

Sarah shook her head and seemed to refuse to believe anything Kelly's mother said, so she was shocked again and the twitching didn't stop when Kelly's mother stepped out of the closet and locked the door.

She returned to the kitchen to do the dishes and when she finished, she made her way back up to Kelly's room. It was just in time too as she heard glass shattering from inside. She fumbled with the key to unlock the door but by the time she got it open, the bedroom inside was empty. The chair next to the desk was gone, and so was Kelly.

"Dammit!" she shouted and raced out into the hallway and straight for the front door. She peered out the window and saw her daughter pushing herself back up to her feet and limping across the lawn.

"Kelly!" she called out as she opened the door. Kelly glanced over her shoulder.

"Where is Sarah?"

"She left," her mother said. "Come back inside! It looks like you hurt yourself!"

Her mother wasn't wrong. Kelly's leg hurt badly. Though the cast was off and she was only wearing a boot, Kelly's leg was still recovering from when it had been crushed when the school collapsed. She knew jumping from a second story window would put herself at a big risk for reinjuring it, but if her suspicions were right, she couldn't just sit in her bedroom and wait for a better plan.

"Where is Sarah?" she shouted then as soon as her mother appeared to step off the patio, she turned to run. She couldn't risk her mother locking her up again.

"Dammit," her mother said as she watched Kelly. She slammed the door shut, knowing that if she ran after her daughter, she couldn't play innocent. No teenager liked it when their parents dragged them back home kicking and screaming.

Kelly would likely be going to get help. Kelly's mother wasn't sure how much time she would have, but she knew if she wanted to appear innocent, she would have to get rid of all the evidence. She headed to the front hall closet and unlocked the door. Sarah didn't appear conscious.

"This would be much easier if you were here to help, Kent," she muttered as she grabbed Sarah by the arms and dragged her out to the car. Fortunately, her neighbours were all at work, as it was the middle of the week, though she was sure to keep an eye out for any stay-at home moms or shift workers.

-Ninja-Steel-

Kelly nearly crumbled as she made it to the back of the school. It was being rebuilt and so there were workers around. She needed to be careful as she found the back entrance to the secret base. Her legs were jell-o and her heart was ready to give out, but she had to keep pushing.

She stumbled over the fan blades as she entered the base and panted loudly, alerting the others of her arrival. As she had hoped, they were all in the base getting ready for training, and, as fate would have it, they were wondering why Sarah hadn't shown up yet.

"Help," she breathed out as she fell to her knees. Hayley rushed to her side, kneeling next to her. "Help... You… you have to help."

"What happened?" Hayley asked. Kelly took a minute to catch her breath.

"Sarah… Sarah had… she had a seizure," Kelly said. "We were at mom's and… the cookies tasted funny."

That detail came to her as she spoke. She and Sarah had both eaten a cookie. Sarah's seizure started almost immediately after that and Kelly remembered also feeling very out of it after a couple of bites.

"You were at whose mom's?" Hayley asked. Preston brought over a glass of water.

"My mom's. She's back," Kelly sipped the water. "My bedroom was locked. I jumped… I ran… FUCK!"

She fell from all fours onto her butt as a jolting pain shot through her leg. Though her heart was still racing, it seemed the adrenaline was wearing off.

"You were with your mom?" Calvin asked. "Like, watched her husband kick you out, that mom?"

"She told me Sarah was fine but she locked the door," Kelly nodded. She knew she wasn't making sense. She knew this was confusing to the others, but she was doing her best to get her words out.

"She locked which door?" Hayley asked.

"She locked me in my bedroom. Sarah had a seizure and when I woke up, I was locked in my room."

"Sarah had a seizure and you blacked out?" Levi asked. Kelly shook her head, then nodded.

"Yes!"

"Kelly, were you here?" RedBot asked as he came over with a map and pointed to a pink dot. Kelly examined the map and tried to remember the way her mother took to get to the house. Finally, she nodded her head.

"That's mom's house."

"Sarah's there," RedBot said.

"It doesn't sound like we have time to piece this story together," Mick said. "Rangers, go make a house call. See if you can't find Sarah. Once we know she's safe, we'll figure out what happened."

"I want to come," Kelly said and tried to stand, but collapsed as soon as she tried to put weight on her foot. Preston and Hayley caught her.

"You're going to have to stay here," Hayley said. "You can't even stand."

"Sarah had a seizure and if mom locked _me_ in my room, god knows what she did for Sarah. I need to come. Please."

"You'll stay with me," Mick said and put his arm under Kelly to hold her up. "RedBot, you keep track of Sarah's Power Star. Let us know if it moves or if anything unusual pops up."

"On it."

"Please morph," Kelly begged the Rangers. "I know it's not Galvanax but… if something happened, if she needs help."

"We're morphing," Brody promised her and she saw the Rangers take out their Power Stars. Mick gave Kelly a little squeeze as they followed the Rangers out.

RedBot watched them go, but his gaze lingered on Kelly the longest. Given she had been out of breath and how she had collapsed the moment she arrived, he knew she had run to the base. When he glanced at the map, he calculated how far Kelly must have run and was shocked to see she had made it all the way across town, especially on her foot.

He turned to the Nexus Prism and looked to it with a sigh, "There's got to be a way she can help. She's got to be able to do more, right? From the looks of it, the Rangers could use all the help they can get!"


	9. The Negotiation

It was too late. By the time Kelly and the Rangers made it to her mother's house, it was engulfed in flames. The fire department was already on the scene, dousing the house with water. The Rangers powered down as they approached, not wanting to be seen while morphed.

"Is this it?" Levi asked Kelly, who nodded her head.

"That's the house."

"RedBot…"

" _You're at Sarah's location,"_ he said through the communicator. _"At least, her Power Star is there."_

"Sarah might not be," Levi said.

Brody and Calvin went to talk to the firemen, asking if they had rescued anyone from the house, but they shook their heads, claiming it was lucky no one had been inside.

"My friend might have been inside."

"We did a sweep," the fireman assured Brody. "No one was inside. Not when we arrived, at least."

"A window was shattered. If your friend was home, maybe they jumped out. If you speak with the police, they may be able to tell you more."

Brody and Calvin thanked the firemen and returned to their friends. When they mentioned the broken window theory, Kelly shook her head.

"That was me. I was locked inside. It was the only way out."

"Are you sure Sarah was still inside?" Preston asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I just woke up this morning and… mom said Jenny took Sarah home but I don't remember that. And I certainly wouldn't have stayed with mom after Sarah's seizure."

"Do you have your phone with you?" Hayley asked. "Give Jenny a call. See if maybe she did pick up Sarah and you just… forgot."

"I didn't forget," Kelly said but reached for her phone. Suddenly, she remembered handing it to her mother then never getting it back. "Uh… can you call her, actually? I guess even when your prison guard is your mom, cell phones aren't allowed."

Hayley nodded her head and stepped away to make the call. Calvin, meanwhile, looked to the house.

"Maybe Sarah's not here, but her Power Star is. We need to find it."

"And tell the fire department what?" Preston asked.

"You mean there's no way for you to… call it?"

"Like a dog?"

"Using magic?" Calvin suggested. Preston thought for a moment, then waved his fingers and seconds later, Sarah's Power Star appeared in his hand.

"Any chance you can do that with Sarah?" Kelly asked. Preston shook his head.

"Only if I know she's in the house," he said. "I knew the Power Star had to be here, if that's where the signal was coming from."

"We have bad news," Hayley announced. "Jenny didn't pick Sarah up last night, has no idea about Sarah's seizure and is now freaking out and stuck in airport traffic."

"She must have dropped off Sarah's grandparents. Oh god, they're going to be so pissed," Kelly said. "We really need to find Sarah."

"You know, next time we're playing a city-wide game of hide and go seek, let's have Sarah be a seeker," Levi suggested.

"I'm just hoping she's not a good hider," Brody nodded his head. He looked to Kelly, "You think your mom is responsible for this. Any idea where she might take Sarah?"

Kelly shook her head, "She never discussed her kidnapping plans with me."

"She set her house on fire. Clearly, she knew she needed to hide," Calvin said. "Is there anywhere she might go to lay-low?"

Kelly shook her head as she gave herself a second to think. She wasn't sure she knew of any secret hiding places her mom had.

Then it struck her. Her mom had always spoke of one oasis. A place where she could escape.

-Ninja-Steel-

Despite the fog, Sarah found herself somewhat aware of what was going on. She knew she was being pulled from the trunk of a car and she knew when she was dropped. She remembered she knew the person who had dropped her, but she wasn't sure how.

She tried to speak, but couldn't. Sarah remembered there was a reason, but not what it was. She knew she couldn't move. She remembered duct tape was part of that reason.

She was pulled through the woods into a small house then dumped on the floor, with her captor taking a seat on the couch. Sarah again tried to say something, she wanted to ask where she was, but she couldn't.

Immediately frustration came over her. She started to kick her legs and pulled on her arms, trying to free herself. She couldn't break the duct tape and the more she tried, the more she worked herself up. Eventually, she tired herself out and lay on the floor. She was grateful to be on the floor as the room spun around her. She was certain if she had been standing, she would fall over.

"This is your fault," she heard her abductor say. "Life was perfect until you came along. Until you poisoned my little girl."

Sarah's head turned to the source of the noise and she frowned. Who had she poisoned? A little girl?

"Kelly doesn't love you. It's just not possible," her captor said. "That kind of love is… wrong. It's bad."

Kelly? It took Sarah a minute to remember that name, though it seemed so familiar. She could recall her girlfriend Kelly, but that didn't make sense. Why didn't Kelly love her?

No, she shook her head. She had to keep her mind as sharp as possible. Kelly was her girlfriend. This had to be a lie.

Right?

"Now look what happened. My husband's dead, my daughter's gone and I'm stuck here with you. All because of you."

Her captor, Sarah remembered now it was Kelly's mother, rose up from the couch and started to pace. Right away, the sound of her feet dragging against the floor frustrated Sarah. She started to cry out and thrust again.

Suddenly, she felt a shock travel through her body and then complete numbness. She heard Kelly's mother continue to walk around the cottage and move into different rooms.

"What would Kent do?" she muttered to herself as Sarah regained some feeling through her body. When Kelly's mother came back, Sarah noticed something in her hand, but she didn't know what it was. The fog in her mind was thicker now since the shock.

Kelly's mother said something, but Sarah couldn't make it out. It was like she was mumbling, or speaking another language. Or… was it English?

Suddenly, as it from nowhere, a man appeared. Sarah could have sworn it was a bug moving across the floor, but it had transformed into… Einstein?

Mick and the Rangers had arrived at the cottage, but not wanting to escalate anything, decided to scope out the area and see if Sarah and Kelly's mom were even here. Mick had volunteered himself to come in, while the others surrounded the cottage. Since he could transform, and bugs were always crawling around, even inside in cottage country, it didn't matter if he was seen. He had slipped in through a small hole under the door.

And, fortunately, he had done it right on time. He saw Kelly's mom standing over Sarah with a gun pointed at her. He heard her tell Sarah that she would still have her family if it weren't for Sarah. Mick knew his job was just to go in and then leave to tell the Rangers what to do, but now he knew he needed to jump in.

"Stop!" he said, frightening Kelly's mom and almost causing her to pull the trigger. She pointed the gun at Mick.

"Who are you?" she growled. He put his hands up, but he was ready to turn into a rock or bullet-proof vest if he needed to.

"I'm Mick," he said, then pointed to Sarah. "I'm her friend."

"How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter," he said. "Can you put the gun down?"

Kelly's mom shook her head then moved the gun so it was pointed at Sarah. Mick continued to hold his hands up.

"Mrs. Saunders, you don't want to do this," he said. "How about you and I make a deal? You put the gun down, you let me take Sarah home, and I don't call the police. Deal?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not," Mick said, "All I care about is Sarah. I know she's had seizures and I can help her."

"The police are already here, aren't they?"

"No," Mick answered. "But I'll be honest, some of Sarah's friends are outside. We just want to take her home." Mick pointed to the window, "Kelly's out there too, if you want to talk to her."

"Kelly?" Mrs. Saunders asked and Mick knew he had made the right choice mentioning her.

"Look, you don't have to move away from Sarah, but I think neither of us wants to hurt Kelly," Mick said. "Set the gun down in good faith and I'll bring Kelly inside."

"Only Kelly."

"Only Kelly," Mick promised. He could see Kelly's mother contemplating the deal, looking to him to see if he was trying to deceive her. Mick was glad he had what most called a trustworthy face. It had helped him get close to Brody when they first met and the young boy had been scared and he hoped it would help him again.

It took a long time, at least, too long for Mick's liking, but he saw Kelly's mother's hold loosen on the gun. However, she never fully let it go and Mick saw a look in her eyes he really didn't trust.

"If you put the gun down, I can bring Kelly in," Mick reminded her. "Good faith on both parts."

"I keep the gun," Mrs. Saunders said. "But I won't shoot it."

"Mrs. Saunders, neither of us wants to see Kelly get hurt and if you hold the gun…"

"I'm not going to hurt my daughter."

"She's not going to like seeing a gun pointed at her girlfriend."

"They aren't girlfriends," Kelly's mother growled and her grip tightened on the gun again. Mick stepped forward in a panic. Mrs. Saunders pointed the gun at Sarah, "She poisoned my daughter."

"You're right," Mick nodded. "You're absolutely right. We're going to fix that, okay? But for right now, Kelly cares about Sarah. She's not going to want to see the gun. If you set it down, I can bring Kelly in here and you can talk to her. You can steer her in the right direction, alright?"

"You promise?" Kelly's mother asked and Mick nodded. Slowly she set the gun down.

As soon as it was out of her hands, Mick charged forward and slammed into her. He knocked her away from Sarah and the gun and then hit her hard in the head.

He quickly got up as she tried to get her bearings. He kicked the gun aside, then scooped up Sarah in his arms and ran.

He heard one gunshot go off behind him as he rushed out of the cottage, but he didn't stop running. He made his way to the Zord, assuming the others had seen him with Sarah and were right behind him. When he got inside, het set her down. The others piled in behind him and Mick quickly commanded they leave. He didn't want to find out if Kelly's mother would shoot again.


	10. The Pink Ranger

The fog was frustrating. Sarah couldn't quite understand what was happening.

She was in a small house with a woman. She was bound, she knew that, and for some reason she couldn't speak. All a suddenly, a bug became a man and he started speaking with the woman who had abducted her. She held an object in her hand, a weapon like a knife or… a gun? Then as soon as she put it down, the bug man charged at her, taking her down and Sarah found herself once again being abducted. This time, it was the bug-man taking her. He brought her to a giant, red robot and then set her down on the floor as people crowded around her.

"Sarah?" the bug-man said and removed whatever was on her mouth. "Sarah, do you know who I am?"

"W-Wh-Where… Where am-m-m I?"

"You're in the Zord," the bug-man told her. "You're safe now."

"Sarah!" she heard again and this time a woman, younger than the other one, came near her. She put her arms around Sarah and held her tight.

So Sarah screamed and tried to push the woman off her, but she was still bound. She couldn't move. She was helpless. The woman let her go and backed off as the bug-man gently grabbed her arms.

"D-D-D-Don't tou-touch-touch me," Sarah said. The bug-man let her go and nodded.

"Levi's behind you," he said. "He'll cut you lose, okay?"

"D-Don't t-t-touch-ch me," Sarah repeated. The bug-man nodded.

"We're only cutting the tape," he said and then, just like that, Sarah felt her arms were free. She tried to push the bug-man, but he grabbed her.

"Sarah, settle down," he said. "You're safe now."

"Will she be okay, Mick?" the woman asked.

"Brody, you want to get us back?" Mick looked to someone behind Sarah, prompting her to turn her head and see there were more people behind her. One of them had a weapon.

"Gun," she said and her eyes widened as she tried to move away, but bumped into the bug man. He put his hands on her shoulders and then spoke to the man.

"Levi, set the knife the down. Sarah, you're safe," he said.

Sarah grabbed her head. Knife, not gun. The man, the cowboy, was holding a knife.

"My… my head h-h-h- pain."

"We're going to take you home, okay," the bug-man promised her.

-Ninja-Steel-

The only upside to being stuck in traffic was that by the time Jenny finally made it back to the city, Sarah was home safe. Hayley had called again to say they had brought her to the Ranger base and to meet them all there.

Jenny went around to the workshop at the back, where Mick was waiting for her alone. She remembered the last time she had seen Mick and how frustrated she had been with him because he had let Sarah travel back in time, just so she could watch her father die. A part of her felt poorly for being so quick to assume Mick hadn't done everything he could. She knew through Hayley that, this time, Mick had been the one to help Sarah.

"Is she okay?" she asked. She wanted to apologize, but more than that, she wanted to know about Sarah. When she had left her home that morning, she had been disappointed Sarah hadn't come back in time to say goodbye to her grandparents. If she had only known what really happened, she would have been the first to track her down. She would have been the one to pull Sarah out of the cottage instead of Mick.

It was funny how as soon as she earns her in-laws' trust that she can look after Sarah, something like this happens.

Mick's answer was to shake his head, "Kelly said she had at least one seizure last night. There's likely been more."

"More? More than one?"

"There's some damage to her brain," Mick said. "My scans are detecting some abnormalities. She's been shocked…"

"Shocked?"

"There's light burning around her neck. When we found her, she had a dog collar, like the ones used for training."

"A shock collar?"

"It likely triggered more seizures and furthered the damage to her brain. She's confused and stuttering and…"

Jenny felt her knees weaken and she swayed. Mick grabbed her and sat her down on a stack of tires.

"Sarah and I have been working on a device. It's our brain-block project, for when we're stuck on ideas with weapons and stuff. It's supposed to help treat injuries and get the Rangers back on the battle field sooner."

"A what?"

"It's not operational yet, but RedBot's doing his best with Sarah's blueprints and we're hoping the Nexus Prism will give us a hand."

"That big star?"

"The pink Power Star chose Sarah for a reason. We have to have faith that it will help her."

"But you're not sure?"

"If Sarah was hurt in battle, while morphed, I'd be very sure the Prism and Star would help," Mick nodded his head. "But since this was personal… it's possible Sarah will no longer be able to be the pink Ranger. The injury may be too severe and… Mrs. Thompson, we got there as quickly as we could but… I'm afraid by the time we arrived, it was already too late."

Jenny covered her face as she broke down into tears. Mick put his hand on her back.

"Mrs. Thompson, if you need a minute, I can sit with Sarah," he offered. "But, when you're ready, I think she could really benefit from seeing you."

"I… I should see her," Jenny said and wiped her eyes, but Mick shook his head.

"Mrs. Thompson, if you need a moment to collect yourself, take it," he said. "But Sarah needs someone strong right now. I can wait with her, until you've gathered up your strength. I'll take good care of her."

"Where are the others?"

"They're in the base."

"So everyone can see her but me?"

"You can visit her, but not like this," Mick said. "Take five minutes, then you can join us. I'll take care of her."

"Please," Jenny nodded and let Mick return inside the base. When he walked inside, the room was quiet, though he could sense the tension. The Rangers were all in one corner except for Sarah, who was on the other side of the room, muttering to herself.

"She got mad," Brody said to Mick and he nodded his head. He walked over to Sarah slowly.

"Sarah?"

"S-S-Stop," she growled at him, the frustration still very evident on her face.

"I know it's hard," he said. "But take a few deep breathes, okay?"

"I-I-I don't nee-need to breathe."

"Humour me," Mick said and then modeled for her. Sarah didn't follow, but at least she wasn't getting angrier.

"I w-w-want my d-d-d my father," Sarah told him.

"He's not here," Mick said. "But your mother is right outside."

"Mom's a who-whore."

"Your step-mother," Mick corrected.

"I want m-my da-dad."

"Sarah, he can't come. But your step-mother will be here in just a few minutes and…"

"I want my dad!" Sarah screamed and threw her Power Star across the room, into the Prism where it stayed. Mick and the Rangers looked to it worriedly, but Kelly limped over and pulled it out. She offered it to Sarah.

"Keep this, please," she begged. Sarah grabbed it, threw it out of Kelly's hand and then pushed her over.

"G-G-Get-t-t Get ow-out… Get- Go away!" she screamed. Kelly crawled backwards as Mick stepped between her and Sarah. Kelly then went to pick up the Power Star.

"Kelly, you… you," Brody looked to Kelly, then the Prism, then back to Kelly. "You just pulled out the Power Star."

"So?" Kelly frowned.

"It was in the Prism," Levi told her. "The only people to ever pull a Power Star out of the Prism are… Rangers."

"Yeah, Sarah is a Ranger," Kelly nodded.

"No _you_ pulled it out."

"For Sarah."

"Kelly, the Star was inside the Prism, just like when we first found it," Brody said. "And Galvanax had almost every warrior in the galaxy try to grab it and no one succeeded."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Let me try something," Calvin said and he took his own Power Star from his pocket. He threw it as hard as he could at the Prism but unlike with Sarah's throw, his bounced off the Prism and landed on the floor.

Kelly's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh… shit…" she looked down to the Power Star. "Am I the pink Ranger?"

She looked to her friends, who all nodded slowly. She looked to her Power Star again, "FUCK!"


	11. A Little Harder To Love

Jenny hated the stuttering. It reminded her that her daughter was not well. The other symptoms she could ignore when she needed, or she could come up with explanations for them. If Sarah was confused, Jenny could pretend it was only a lack of sleep that caused it. If Sarah mixed up her words, Jenny could remind herself that it happened to everyone occasionally. If Sarah got unexpectedly angry or upset, Jenny could chalk it up to teenage hormones.

She didn't have a pretend excuse for the stutter.

"I-I-I want to w-wo-work on my skate-skateboard."

"Your hoverboard?" Jenny asked and Sarah nodded her head. Jenny sighed. "Sarah, I don't think it's safe to be in the garage right now."

"B-b-b…"

"There are tools everywhere and if you have another seizure or…"

"You s-s-s-s-suck!" Sarah shouted, kicked over her chair and stormed off up to her room. Jenny sighed as she picked up the chair and set it back by the table.

"It'll get better," she muttered to herself. "It'll get better."

There was a knock at the door so she went to answer it. Mick was on the other side. Jenny let him in, hoping for good news.

"Is it running?"

"The device is built, but still not operational," he said. When Jenny first learned of Sarah's injury, Mick had told her that he and Sarah had a little side project that they would work on when they were stuck with ideas on new weapons. Since the Rangers always had an injury or two after battles, and they could never anticipate when they would need to fight again, Sarah had the idea that they come up with a machine that could speed up the healing process beyond what their Ranger Powers could already do. In theory, if RedBot and Mick could get it running, it would help Sarah recover by healing, or at least reducing the injury to her brain.

Jenny prayed it worked. She wanted her daughter back. The teenager she had been living with was nothing like the old Sarah.

"We're still working on it," Mick promised. "RedBot only stops to charge his batteries, then he's back at it. We miss her, just as much as you."

"Doubtful," Jenny said as she glanced up the stairs. "It's hard, Mick. She's… she's not herself."

"The human brain is wonderful and flawed," Mick told her. "It's the reason we think and live and it's how we learn and grow and interact. It forms relationships. It's everything. Without it, we're nothing."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"I'm saying a brain injury isn't a broken bone. When your brain is hurt, it's the person who is injured, not the body. Their memories, their speech, their personality, all of it. But Sarah is still in there. You just need more patience to bring her out."

"I don't know how much more I have," Jenny said honestly. She brought Mick to the living room and fell into the couch. "She screamed at me for an hour yesterday because I told her to brush her teeth. An hour! The last time she screamed at me for an hour was… never!"

"That's tough," Mick nodded.

"And I know I need more patience. I know this has to be twice as frustrating for her and twice as scary and all of that but… Mick, she's violent."

"Has she hurt you?"

"Not yet, but she throws chairs and books. She screams, she's…"

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Mick offered and Jenny was taken aback. A part of her had been thinking of calling Shane, or maybe even Porter for help. She had also considered asking her in-laws to fly back. However, she hesitated asking anyone because she knew the position she would put them in. Though Jenny knew Sarah couldn't help it, right now, she wasn't nice to be around. Even when she was having a good couple of hours, or even a good day, Jenny was still scared. She would walk around on eggshells because she didn't want to upset Sarah.

She didn't want anyone else to have to put up with that. She loved Sarah dearly, and maybe more than anyone else could, and even she was starting to consider giving up.

"Mick…"

"I take my promises seriously," Mick said. "When we were in the past, and I promised her father I'd take care of her, I meant it."

"He wanted you to get her out of trouble."

"If he knew the whole truth, he'd want someone to watch her now," Mick said. "And it's not to say he doesn't think you can handle it. You've done amazing; but he would also know you need a break. If he were still around, he'd step up. I need do the same. I want to help."

"She's very angry," Jenny warned. "And she throws, and punches and kicks. She'll grab your hair if…"

"I was a prisoner on Galvanax's ship," Mick reminded her. "I can handle Sarah's abuse."

"She's got a short fuse," Jenny told him. "She'll go off, randomly, for no reason sometimes. I didn't cut up the cheese into cubes and she threw the plate at me."

"Take some time off," Mick said. "Visit a… is it called a spa?"

"A spa? While my daughter's sick?"

"If you're getting plates thrown at you, I think you more than deserve it," Mick nodded. "Take the day to take care of yourself. Don't worry about me."

"She'll throw anything in reach. I've hidden the knives and stuff that can really hurt…"

"I shape shift," Mick reminded her. "If she throws something dangerous, my go-to is a rock. It won't hurt."

"She yells."

"She can't be worse than Galvanax."

"Mick, are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Mick flashed a big smile to put Jenny at ease. "I want to do this, and you need a break. Take it while you can."

"You don't need to do this."

"Neither do you," Mick said. He pulled her up off the couch and brought her to the door. "I will be fine."

"Call me, please, if you need anything."

"Don't worry," Mick said. "Besides, Kelly promised to stop by after training. I won't be alone."

"Just remember she doesn't mean it, okay," Jenny said. "When she gets really difficult I remind myself who she really is and that helps."

"Have fun," Mick said and practically had to push Jenny out the door.

"Tell her I can be home in a heartbeat," Jenny said and Mick closed the door. He made his way upstairs to Sarah's room and saw her tinkering with some tools. As soon as she noticed him, she hid the tools behind her back.

"Only me," he said and Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"I-I thought you w-were m-m-m-mom."

"I made her leave."

"Why?"

"Don't you think she deserves a bit of a break?" Mick asked.

"I wi-wi-wish I could tak-k-ke a break."

"You deserve it too," Mick nodded. He pointed to the bed. "Can I sit?"

"Are y-you go-go-going to tell on m-m-me?"

"For tinkering? No," Mick shook his head. "My rules are a little different."

"I-z-z-is the rec-c-covery machine r-r-ready?"

"We're working on it full time. Any ideas what we can use to power it?"

"Like a ba-ba-battery?" Sarah asked and Mick nodded. "I-I don't – I d-don't know."

"We'll keep thinking," Mick said. He didn't want anything to feel like a problem. He didn't want Sarah to believe that she wouldn't get better – that Kelly would be stuck as her replacement forever. Even if the device never worked, Sarah needed to hold onto hope. As flawed as it could be, the brain was also very gifted. There was a chance, however slim, of recovery for Sarah in a more natural way.

He pointed to what she had put behind her back, "What are you working on?"

"Just a – Just a – just a gift for… for Kelly."

"Can I see?" he asked and Sarah handed it to him. "What is it?"

"It's a-a-a fidget-t-t – a fidget cube," Sarah answered. "She-she likes them for-for-for when sh-she writes."

"That's sweet," Mick smiled and he was glad he had asked. He was glad he had caught her tinkering. He'd be sure to tell Jenny about it later. Though he knew the mother didn't want Sarah handling tools, he thought she might like to know that Sarah was still Sarah.

"H-h-how is she d-doing?"

"Kelly's been wonderful," Mick said. "Training is going well. Pink looks good on her. Not as good as it does on you, of course. Yesterday, did she tell you she defeated twenty Kudabots, without help."

"That's-s good."

"She's been a great Ranger, but we all miss you," Mick said. "I know Jenny can be a bit strict with getting out, but if she does give you a chance, you need to come by the base."

"W-Will she be h-h-home soon – soon?"

"A few hours, I think," Mick said.

"Can we go-go-go now?"

"Sarah, I'm bending the rules for tinkering. I don't think she'd be happy if you left the house."

"P-P-Please?"

"Maybe in a couple of days."

"N-Now!" Sarah shouted. Mick shook his head.

"I'll take to your mother and convince her that it'll be good for you to get out next time I come."

"I w-w-w-want-t-t-t-to lea-leave n-n-n-n-now!" Sarah screamed and grabbed the screwdriver from behind her back. Mick saw the tool in her hand and transformed into a rock just as Sarah hit him with it. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad he had changed in time and glad it was him being hit with the screwdriver and no one else.

"Sarah! Stop!" he heard Kelly shout as the acting-pink Ranger raced into the room and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her away from Mick. "You're going to hurt him!"

Mick couldn't be hurt as a stone, not with such a small screwdriver, but he still appreciated Kelly's help. Kelly managed to pry the screwdriver from Sarah's hand and toss it out of reach. "Sarah, you need to stop."

"Shut up!"

"Sarah, settle down!"

"F-Fuck you!" Sarah pushed herself off the bed and stormed out of the room. She stomped down the stairs and then Mick and Kelly heard a crash.

"Well, something's broken."

"I'll replace it," Mick said. He turned to Kelly, "Thanks for the help."

"Are you okay? Mick, I'm so sorry, that's not like Sarah…"

"I know," Mick said. He picked up the fidget box. "She made you this today."

"She can't have tools," Kelly shook her head and pointed to the screwdriver. "That's why."

"She found a way," Mick shrugged. "But she broke the rules to make this for you. I think she wanted to give it to you today."

Kelly looked to the small box with a smile and instantly she knew what it was. The fidget spinner craze had now long passed, but Kelly had always found that having something on her desk to fidget with helped her focus when she was trying to write. She liked the distraction it caused. She had mentioned having one when she lived with her parents, but that she had to leave it behind when she got kicked out.

"She remembered?"

"Remembered?"

"I told her about my fidget spinner a few weeks ago," Kelly said. "She noticed I always tapped my pencil when I was thinking and mentioned that I liked having something in my hands. I thought with everything going on, you know, that… I mean, I never expected her to replace it."

"She's still Sarah," Mick smiled. "She's just… a little harder to love. You've got to want it."

Kelly nodded her head, held the box in her hand and walked downstairs. She found Sarah pacing the kitchen.

"Sarah?"

"W-What?" Sarah snapped. Kelly held up the fidget box.

"Is this for me?"

Sarah's face softened when she saw it, and the anger seemed to disappear from her body. She nodded her head. "I-I know – I know I'm n-no-not supposed to t-t-tinker but..."

"I love it," Kelly smiled. "Thank you."

"Will it – will it help?"

"Lots," Kelly put it in her pocket. Suddenly, the front door opened.

"We brought p-p-pizza!" Calvin announced as he walked in, with the other Rangers right behind him. He was carrying a stack of pizza boxes in his hands. Sarah instantly frowned when she heard him.

"N-N-Not funny."

"That's why you get your own," Calvin chuckled and opened the lid of the top box, "Pineapples, because you're a freak."

"Yes!" Sarah smiled and grabbed the box while the others set up around the table. Brody pulled out a chair that seemed a little wobbly and Kelly took it from him.

"You may want to double check all your seats," she told the others. "Apparently, they make great projectiles when angry."

"We spend too much time sitting anyway," Levi shrugged his shoulders then opened a box of pizza, "Mmm sardines and broccoli."

"And I-I-I'm the f-freak," Sarah rolled her eyes at Levi.

"You can blame my parents for that one," Levi said and all eyes turned to Brody. The red Ranger shook his head.

"Not from my side."

"Adoptive parents," Levi added.

"Have you told them you found your real family yet?" Preston asked as he took one of the regular pepperoni slices.

"Not yet," Levi shook his head. "I thought I'd wait until things settled down a little so they can get a chance to actually meet Brody and vice-versa."

"Do you think they'll take it well?" Hayley asked.

"I think so," Levi nodded. "They've always made suggestions for ways I could look for Brody. You know, different organizations and stuff. I never could tell them he was abducted by an alien and taken across the galaxy."

"M-M-M-mom does think it's-it's-it's weird when I tell her I've been f-fight-fighting them," Sarah said and Levi pointed to her.

"She knows."

"Is that pizza I smell?" Mick asked as he came downstairs. He looked to the options. "What do we have?"

"Pineapple for the freak," Calvin pointed to the box on the counter by Sarah. "Sardines and broccoli for the freakier, and just regular pepperoni for us normal peasants."

"What about all crusts?" Mick asked.

"You can have mine," Kelly offered. "I hate crusts."

"Weirdos," Calvin whispered to Preston. "What's wrong with regular, good old fashion pepperoni pizza?"

"N-No-No pineapples," Sarah smirked.

"Touché," Calvin nodded.


	12. The Transition

Kelly dragged herself home that evening, her mood visibly diminished from when she had left the Thompson house. Ahead of her, Hayley and Calvin were walking together on another one of their _spontaneous_ dates. Kelly was happy that they were happy together and hoped that one day she and Sarah could be just as disgustingly cute, but for right now, their affection felt like they were rubbing it in her face.

But that wasn't what bothered Kelly the most. She kicked a pebble as they walked to the house. She left Hayley and Calvin to kiss goodbye as she made her way inside, then up to her room. She fell into her futon face first and let out a frustrated groan.

"Kelly?" there was a knock on the door and then Kelly felt a weight hop up onto her bed as Kody lay next to her, Kelly turned to the dog, scratched his ear, then looked up at Mrs. Foster. "Are you okay?"

The acting-pink Ranger shrugged her shoulders. Mrs. Foster sat down on the edge of the futon.

"How was Sarah tonight?"

"Alright."

"That must be hard," Mrs. Foster said. "You know, you don't have to stay. I know it sounds mean but you can… pause."

"I want to help. I want to be there," Kelly shook her head. "It's not that, it's just…"

"Your mom?" Mrs. Foster asked and by the way Kelly's face sunk, she knew she had hit the mark. They hadn't had much time to discuss Kelly's mom, mostly because the Fosters had been working and Kelly would spend all her time out with her friends or helping with Sarah.

Unfortunately, there was a lot to talk about – from the kidnapping, to the threat she made to Sarah's life, the damage she caused, to her suicide. Mrs. Foster didn't know where to start and so, admittedly, hadn't forced herself to make time to speak to Kelly until now.

She had been made aware of what happened. The night Kelly didn't come home from dinner with Sarah's family, Mrs. Foster had a bad feeling. She had waited up a long time, knowing teenagers in love could lose track of time. She had planned how she would discipline Kelly right up until she had fallen asleep. When she woke up the next morning, Kelly still hadn't come home.

Hayley had assured her that Kelly was fine, and Mrs. Foster was inclined to believe her daughter, because Hayley never lied, however a feeling in her gut told her Hayley was wrong. Mrs. Foster didn't learn just how wrong until the end of the day, when Kelly and Hayley both returned home. Kelly apologized for worrying her guardians and explained that she had believed her mother was trying to make amends. Kelly explained how in the morning, only after eating cookies laced with some kind of drug, did Kelly realize her mother was actually trying to _"set her straight"_ as Kelly said.

And she had decided she would do the same with Sarah, only her methods were much softer on her daughter than on the girl she believed was responsible for this mess.

Mrs. Foster insisted they get the police involved, though Kelly insisted her mother was likely long gone from the cottage. Still, Mrs. Foster needed to do something and made the call. The next day, they learned Kelly's mother was dead from what appeared to be a suicide. It was another couple of days before the autopsy confirmed she had shot herself in the head.

Though Kelly's mother was gone, the pain she caused would be ever lasting. Kelly had now, in the span of just a few months, lost her home and both her parents tragically. Her girlfriend, because of her mother's action, had suffered serious brain damage that seemed to be causing unpredictable anger, violence and left Sarah with a stutter that didn't seem to be going away any time soon.

And Kelly was at the center of it all. Mrs. Foster didn't know how to help, but she knew she wanted to. She hugged Kelly tight, promised everything would work out in the end, then made her way downstairs. She passed by Hayley, who was headed up to her room. Mrs. Foster walked to the living room, turned off the TV and looked to her husband.

"Did the social worker say when we could adopt Kelly?"

"Adopt?" Mr. Foster asked. "We're barely her guardians as is. You want to adopt?"

"I want something more stable for her," Mrs. Foster nodded. "There's got to be something we can do to make her life a little easier and…"

"We can't adopt her," Mr. Foster answered. "Not yet, at least."

"So then what? She can't stay in this limbo."

"I can finish the basement for the girls," Mr. Foster suggested. "I can build a room for Kelly so she doesn't have to share anymore and the girls can have a rec space, where they can have their friends over and just hang out."

"Her mother killed herself, and you think a bedroom and rec space is going to help?"

"There is no quick fix here, Ann," Mr. Foster shook his head. "I know you want to do something but… Kelly's going to have to work through this on her own."

"But as far as I'm concerned, she's never had real parents. I just want to show her that even if it's all going to hell for her now, she's got us. We don't plan on letting her go anywhere, right?"

"No," Mr. Foster shook his head. He had welcomed Kelly with open arms as soon as Hayley explained she had been kicked out of her home for being a lesbian and he hadn't looked back. All he needed to know was that she was a good kid and she needed help and he would do everything he could. The arrangement was supposed to be temporary, with Kelly finding a new place to stay, but no one in her family wanted her. Mr. Foster had called everyone he could find, but they were all the same mind as Kelly's parents. If she was a lesbian, they didn't want her.

Not unless they could convert her. Mr. Foster had heard of some of the conversion therapy treatments and he knew he couldn't send Kelly to that. Not only were they torturous and cruel, but they were completely unnecessary.

So, true to their name, they agreed to foster Kelly until a more permanent solution could be found. Unfortunately, as time went on, it seemed the only permanent option Kelly had was to stay with them. Mr. Foster was ready for it, but the process was a long one. It was likely that by the time the paperwork was done and they were real foster parents that Kelly would have aged out.

"We give her a room," he said. "We let her know she has a space here and she's part of this family. The rest will come with time."

"Is that enough?"

Mr. Foster shook his head sadly, "But it's all we can do."

-Ninja-Steel-

Mick paced around the Thompson house. He was expecting Jenny to come home any minute now and was just passing the time until she did. Sarah was up in her room sleeping and Mick didn't want to do anything to wake her.

He ventured into the garage and looked around. It was well set up, with tools all properly stored and a clean work bench. Sarah's hoverboard lay on the table and clearly it hadn't been touched in a while, given the battery light was completely dead.

This was where Sarah worked. This was where the pink Ranger would come home and unwind after a long day. Unfortunately, that was no longer the case. While all the tools were put away on shelves and in drawers, Mick could see all the potential hazards around still. If Sarah had another seizure, or if there was an accident, or if Sarah forgot a safety requirement the consequences could be fatal.

"Mick?" Jenny called as she came home and Mick stepped into the kitchen. He looked to Jenny with a smile. She seemed more relaxed – more like herself – which was what he had hoped for. When she looked around and saw the house was clean, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was it okay?"

"No problemo," Mick nodded. "We talked and the Rangers came over for a pizza party."

"Any fits?"

"A couple," Mick answered. "To be expected, right?"

"But they were okay?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Mick assured her. "There was a little incident with a screwdriver, but fortunately I shift quickly. No harm, no foul, right?"

"A screwdriver? Mick, you can't let her have tools! If she gets angry she can't control herself and…"

"No harm, no foul," Mick shook his head. "Besides, it was worth it."

"Getting stabbed is worth what?" Jenny asked.

"She remembered Kelly used to fidget when she wrote, so she's been working on making Kelly a fidget cube. She was touched when she found it."

"I… She can't be using tools, Mick."

"I understand," Mick nodded, "But Jenny, for a second there, when she had the tools in her hand, it was Sarah. A hundred percent Sarah. She's still around."

"I know, it's just…"

"I'd like to take her to the Ranger base tomorrow," Mick said. "Get her out of the house for a little bit. Some fresh air should help, seeing her friends should too and if it's okay with you, maybe I can get her to look at our recovery machine?"

"What don't you understand about tools, Mick?"

"Sarah doesn't want to hurt anyone," Mick promised Jenny. "She's frustrated pent up in here and it'll give you another chance to unwind."

"I've already been gone long enough, clearly."

"Jenny, please let me help," Mick said. "I'll take full responsibility for her. I'll keep an eye on her. I'll return her and all the Rangers in one piece. I promise."

"I'll think about it," Jenny said. "Goodnight, Mick."

"Goodnight," Mick said as he left. Jenny sighed loudly then made her way upstairs. She knew Sarah would be fine for the night, but she couldn't keep herself from checking on her daughter at least once before she got ready for bed. As she opened the door, she noticed Sarah was sitting up in her bed, working in her notebook.

"You're still up?"

"I can't-can't s-s-sleep."

"Did you have a good time with Mick?"

Sarah nodded her head, "H-H-How was the sp-sp-spa?"

"You know?"

Sarah nodded again. Jenny sat down at the end of the bed. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. Mick convinced me, he said it was a good idea and… I promise I was thinking of you the whole time and worried and…"

"It's o-o-ok-okay," Sarah said. "You deser-deser-deserve it."

"I felt selfish taking a day off," Jenny said. "Here I am, taking a spa day because I'm exhausted and you're stuck at home still living like… this."

"I had a – had a- had a p-pizza p-pa-par-pizza party. It w-was f-f-fun."

"You're not just saying that?"

"S-S-Sorry I yelled at-t-t you this m-morning. I didn't – I didn't mean – I didn't mean it."

"That's not why I left," Jenny shook her head.

"I know-know," Sarah said. "I-I-I just wa-want-wanted t-to…"

"Take your time," Jenny said as she noticed Sarah's stuttering worsened. It did that if Sarah was feeling frustrated or annoyed and sometimes could help Jenny predict if her daughter would freak out. She saw Sarah's fists clench as she tried to get her words out, but it wasn't easy. Jenny couldn't imagine how it would feel if she had something to say, but couldn't say it.

Eventually, Sarah's stutter won and Sarah responded by launching her notebook across the room. She barely missed Jenny as she threw the book and let out a cry. Jenny pulled her daughter in her arms and held her tight.

"Hey, just take your time," she said. "I'll wait for you."

"Wh-wh-what if I-I-I- What if- What if I d-don't-don't get-t bet-t-t-er?"

"We manage," Jenny promised her. "We figure this out."

"I-I want to-to-to work," Sarah said. "On-on-on my hoverb-b-board."

"Soon. Once we know your seizures are under control," Jenny promised. "I don't want you to get hurt. You understand that, right?"

"I want m-m-my P-P-Power Star. I-I want to – want to help my f-f-friends."

"We're going to figure that all out," Jenny said. "Right now, we're transitioning. You, me, we're still just learning what we can do, okay? But we'll figure it all out."

Sarah nodded her head and Jenny stroked her hair gently, "Did you like having your friends over today?" she felt Sarah nod against her chest. "Mick said, if you were up for it, he'd take you out tomorrow. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"W-With the o-o-others?"

"You can ask your friends to pick you up when they go to train and you can stay with them during the day," Jenny said. "But you have to call if you don't feel well or if something happens. Promise me?"

"Promise."

"And you'll take your medication in the morning? No fuss?"

"N-No promises," Sarah said with a little chuckle. "Some-Sometimes I'm c-cranky in the mor-morning."

"Do your best, okay?" Jenny kissed Sarah's forehead. "I love you, kid."

"I l-love you too."


	13. Attacking The Base

Sarah was sure Jenny would flip out if she knew how she had spent the morning, but she didn't care much. Right now, things were going well. She just hoped her mother would never have to find out.

Kelly and Hayley had picked Sarah up in the morning before training and walked with her to the Ranger base. They trained in the garage with the boys and Sarah had opted to work with Kelly to teach her a little more about her weapons. Kelly had no formal martial arts training beyond a couple of lessons from her friends when she was with them, so it was tough for her to understand what Sarah meant. The stutter made it even harder.

So, carefully, Sarah sparred with Preston to show Kelly what she meant. She found she enjoyed letting her energy out that way with her friends and she trusted they wouldn't hurt her, so she continued to train with them. Mick, when he arrived to check up on the Ranger, initially wanted her to stop, worried she would hurt herself further, but Preston brought up the point that, as far as Galvanax was concerned, Sarah was still a Ranger and therefore needed to keep up with her training, just in case.

Mick let her continue, and Sarah was able to spar with Preston and Kelly before training ended. After that, the Rangers parted ways, with Preston, Levi and Brody going home to shower and change, and Hayley staying in the garage with Calvin as he worked on Nitro's engine. Kelly wanted to continue practicing what she knew, so Sarah was the only one to follow Mick inside.

There, she got caught up with the work RedBot had been doing, and was impressed when he showed her that the machine was now running, but there wasn't nearly enough power to treat an injury like the one she suffered to her brain. However, if the Rangers suffered a paper cut, it could be gone in five minutes.

"It's progress," RedBot told her sadly. "But it's not moving as quickly as I'd like."

"B-But it w-work – it works?"

"It works," RedBot nodded. "Do you want to have a look?"

Sarah nodded and held out her hand, "P-Pass me the-the-the wrench."

Mick picked up the tool from his kit and placed it in her hand. Sarah looked to him with a frown.

"The w-wrench," she said and set the wrench down on the table. "The... the… that one."

Mick looked to where she was pointing and saw the screwdriver. He held it up and Sarah confirmed that was what she wanted. He handed it over and looked to RedBot with a sigh.

"Y-Your power s-s-source is-is-is not strong-st-strong enough," Sarah said. "If-if-if it-it's going to f-fix my head, it needs to – needs to be stronger."

"We're worried about making it too strong," RedBot stated. "It it's too strong and it malfunctions…"

"C-Can it really get-get-get worse?" Sarah asked as she gestured to herself. "D-Do we h-h-have a stronger bat-battery?"

"Nothing mildly stronger."

"We need – we need much stronger."

"Sarah, that might be too dangerous," RedBot warned her. "A shock collar was enough to trigger your seizures. If we give this even just a little too much power, the damage could worsen. You could wind up in a coma or… dead."

"D-Do we have a batter-a battery – battery or n-not?" Sarah asked and glared at RedBot. He nodded and walked over to his charging station.

"I… I carry a spare," he said. "Just in case something happened to mine. It… it might work."

He handed the battery to Sarah, who placed it in the machine, then turned on the device. It came to life, just like in previous tests, but the power readings were much higher.

"Who are we going to test it on?" RedBot asked. Sarah volunteered herself. He shook his head. "You're crazy."

"M-My bruise," she said and pointed to her side. The bruise from her accident was already starting to fade, but it was still very visible. RedBot had heard that if challenged, Sarah tended to lose her temper and didn't want to deal with the consequences of that. Mick could turn himself into a stone or something hard to keep himself safe. RedBot would be alone against her rage. So he handed over the wand of the device and if he could breathe, this would be the part where he held it in anticipation.

"Sarah, I really don't think…" Mick interrupted, but Sarah held up a hand as she waved the wand over her bruise. Slowly at first, then a little faster, the bruise faded, leaving behind clean skin.

"It w-w-works!" Sarah smiled. Mick took the wand from her hand.

"Maybe before we test it again, we see if there are side effects," he told her. "Give it a day? Make sure it's working properly."

"But-but Mick…"

"No, Sarah, we need to be careful," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. He saw her mood change, and suddenly he found himself on the ground, nursing what was sure to be a painful bruise. At least he knew who would be able to test their device next.

He covered his head with his hands as Sarah grabbed the stool and tossed it across the lab, breaking one of their monitors. And the fit continued, with RedBot hiding behind a table and Mick remaining out of Sarah's way, but keeping his eye on her so he could intervene if she threatened to hurt him, RedBot, or herself.

Eventually, Sarah stopped, but not before the Ranger base was trashed. She collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. While RedBot went to check up on their newest device and the rest of their technology, Mick slowly approached Sarah. He knew she had exhausted herself, but he didn't want to upset her further in case she was able to catch a second wind.

"Sarah…"

"G-G-Go-Go-Go a-a-a-away!" Sarah shouted. Mick knelt behind her, staying out of her line of sight but keeping close if she needed him. He heard her sob and wished there was something he could do to help.

"I know you want to get better," he said. "I know this must be frustrating for you, but there's no point in rushing the recovery. You understand that, right?"

"Sh-Sh-Shut – shut-shut up-p," Sarah growled. "Y-You – you- you don't-you- you don't – don't get it."

"Sarah…" he whispered and put his hand on her back. Sarah whipped around and punched him. Mick fell back and Sarah jumped on top of him. Mick didn't feel a second blow hit him, but he did heard a loud scream. He looked up and saw Preston, Brody and Levi were back from getting changed. They must have seen the base and seen Sarah hit him because Levi and Brody and both grabbed her and were holding her still as Preston came to his side.

"Mick, are you okay?"

Mick couldn't see out of his left eye, but he nodded his head.

"I'm fine."

"It looks bad," Preston said.

Sarah fought against Levi and Brody, who were doing their best to restrain her, but also didn't want to hurt her. A couple of times she almost managed to slip out of their grasp, but one of the brothers would be quick to catch her and pull her back in.

It didn't matter what Sarah tried, or how close she came to escape, they wouldn't let her go. A little quicker this time, she eventually tired herself out again with her muscles giving out. Brody and Levi gently lowered her to the ground, then on Mick's command they took a step back.

"Don't touch her," he said. Twice now, when she had been frustrated and he put his hands on her she had lashed out. He knew her temper was unpredictable, but it seemed in some instances, there was a pattern.

Sarah tried to calm herself and started with not looking at her friends first. They had been the ones to piss her off, so she needed to get her mind off them for a bit. Then, she tried to slow her breathing and, eventually she felt calm. She finally looked up, saw the destruction she had caused, the fearful looks on her friends' faces, then saw the black eye on Mick's face.

"What the hell?" Calvin called out as he, Hayley and Kelly came in. Since the Ranger base had been made sound proof from when class took place on the other side of the wall, they hadn't heard anything that happened and were surprised to see the mess. Kelly recognized what happened immediately, while it took Calvin and Hayley just a couple moments longer to piece it all together.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry," Sarah said as she pushed herself up to her feet and raced out. Kelly watched her go, then looked to her friends.

"She didn't mean it," she said, a phrase she used often now. "It's the injury. When she gets angry she… she can't control what she does or…"

"You don't need to explain it, Kelly," Mick shook his head. "What's important is no one got hurt."

Right away, all six Rangers and RedBot pointed to their left eyes, indicating they had seen the bruise on his face. Mick nodded his head.

"Badly hurt. But it's okay…"

"No," Levi shook his head. "Mick that's not okay. I mean, trashing the base is one thing, but…"

"She didn't mean it," Kelly reiterated. Levi again pointed to the bruise on Mick.

"It doesn't matter what she meant. She hit him. She didn't even try to hold back."

"That's not fair."

"You think it's fair Mick's got a black eye because she can't control her temper?"

"She _can't_ control it," Preston reminded the gold Ranger. "You saw her run out of here."

"Yeah, leaving us to clean up the mess," Levi said. "Look, I know we're all hoping this is temporary. I know we're trying to build a miracle machine that'll somehow fix it, but what if this is it? What if we can't make this go away? I say we teach her this isn't okay."

"Levi, I think you're being a bit harsh," Calvin said. "It's like Kelly said, she didn't mean it…"

"That doesn't mean she should get a free pass when she gives someone a black eye. That doesn't mean we have to pretend like any of this is okay."

"But Levi…"

"I want to help her," Levi said to Kelly. "And I'm still going to be there for her, but if she's going to do stuff like this and not take ownership for it, she's putting us in more danger, and I don't see any other Ranger substitutes walking around here, do you?"

"No, but…"

"So, who agrees, Sarah can't come back to the base until she can get her temper under control?" Levi said and put his hand up, with Brody reluctantly following his lead to show his brother support.

"But that's not fair," Kelly whined. She turned to the rest of her friends, "Guys, come on, you know Sarah would never do this if… if… Hayley?"

Hayley's hand slowly went up, and the white Ranger sighed. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I know she didn't mean it, but… Levi makes sense. We have valuable equipment here and… Next time it might be worse than a black eye and some busted computers."

"But it's not even her fault!" Kelly shouted. "All those fights, the car accident, my mom shocking her and the funny cookies… She didn't do this to herself."

"But she is dangerous," Levi said. "Mick, you agree, right?"

All eyes turned to him. When he hesitated, Levi added, "She punched you in the face."

"I think it is best if Sarah doesn't come back…"

"Mick!"

"At least until we can clean up the base," Mick said and pointed to the floor. "It's not safe in here for her either."

"You can't kick her out," Kelly shook her head, but Mick shrugged. "You're supposed to be her friends!"

"We are…" Brody said.

"Great! Just fucking great," Kelly muttered as she stormed out. "Screw you all!"

Preston followed her out. Calvin turned to leave as well, but then glanced over to Hayley. She walked over to him.

"I'm going to help clean up," she said. "Are you staying or going?"

Calvin knew the others saw him and Hayley as inseparable, and often they were. They usually agreed on everything and supported each other no matter what. Of course, there were the times when one was being stupid and the other needed to set them straight, but those moments were rare.

"It can't be just Kelly and Preston following her," Calvin said to his girlfriend. "Even if she is… scary, she still needs help."

He opted to use scary instead of dangerous, because he felt it wasn't right Levi had called her dangerous to start. Of course, Sarah's temper could mean trouble for the Rangers and she could cause them harm, but Calvin didn't consider her dangerous. She didn't mean harm and she was fortunately small enough that one or two of the Rangers could restrain her if they needed with very little trouble. Calvin knew that to be true, as his scratches from the night of her accident were just starting to disappear.

He was certain the Rangers were just scared of what she might do next. Scared they wouldn't be able to anticipate her next attack. Calvin was scared too, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll stay with her," he said. "You're okay cleaning this up?"

Hayley nodded. Calvin gave her a kiss on the cheek then followed Kelly, Preston and Sarah out.


	14. The Rescue

Kelly could hear Sarah's sobs as soon as she left the base and searched behind a stack of tires until she found her girlfriend doubled over on the ground, crying loudly. Tears filled Kelly's eyes as she sat down next to Sarah and put her arm around her.

"I-I-I-I did-didn't-I didn't- I didn't- didn't mean it-it," Sarah cried out and Kelly nodded her head.

"I know."

"Did-did-did you-did you tell Mick I-I-I was so-s-sorry?"

"I did, but I think later you might want to tell him yourself," Kelly said. "You know, just to remind him you couldn't control it."

Kelly felt Sarah's body tremble and first worried it was another seizure, but when Sarah let out another sob, Kelly pulled her in closer.

"We're going to figure this out," she promised her. "It's going to get easier."

Sarah shook her head, "Y-You- you don't-you don't have to- to stay."

"It's okay," Kelly answered.

"I mean with- mean- I m-m-mean with me," Sarah clarified. "You d-d-don't have to s-st-stay with m-me."

"What?" Kelly frowned and shook her head. "Like… break up?"

"If you-if that's what- if-f-if you want."

"No," Kelly shook her head. The idea had never crossed her mind. Of course, having a girlfriend with a brain injury was difficult. Of course, Kelly didn't like not knowing when Sarah would get angry. Of course, the stuttering could be annoying, especially when Kelly knew what Sarah wanted to say and was growing impatient.

But leave? None of that was enough to make Kelly want to leave. If anything, Sarah should have been the one pulling away. It was Kelly's father who turned Sarah into a target with his hate-article. It was Kelly's mother who had kidnapped them, tied Sarah up, left her in a closet and shocked her into seizures. It was Kelly's mother who had caused the severe injury to Sarah's brain and left her this way.

It was Kelly who allowed Sarah into her life, knowing her parents were never going to support their relationship; knowing they would fight tooth and nail to break them up.

"Y-You… you d-don't ha-have t-t-t-to p-put up with m-me."

"I… I…" it was Kelly's turn to stammer as she tried to think of something – anything she could say to convince Sarah she had no thoughts about breaking up. "Sarah, I… I'd never."

"It's-s-It's okay. I-I-I w-would-wouldn't-I wouldn't want-t-t-to-want to be with m-me either after-after that."

"I want to be with you, Sarah," Kelly promised her.

"B-but-b-but-but it w-w-would-d b-b-be easier."

"I'm not going for easy," Kelly shook her head.

"Are you guys out here?" Calvin and Preston called out and Kelly could only assume they were looking for them. She put her hand up, waving them over, then took Sarah's face in her hands gently and smiled at her.

"You're stuck with me, got it?" she said, but when Sarah didn't answer, she repeated. "Got it?"

"B-but…"

"We'll figure this out as we go," Kelly said. "No matter what happens, I'm not dumping you because of a stutter and some anger."

"What if-what-what if I hurt you?"

"Don't," Kelly said as Calvin and Preston arrived. Kelly shook her head, "You're still Sarah. Even when it's hard, you can still control this. You have to try."

"I-I am."

"Don't give up," Kelly smiled and suddenly the ground shook. Earthquakes weren't uncommon in California and Summer Cove, but after their last earthquake, the Rangers couldn't be too careful. Calvin climbed up a stack of tires to see over the fence, then called down to his friends.

"It's a… big drill," he said. Preston climbed up next to him and looked over, then called down to Kelly.

"We need to go."

Kelly nodded and looked to Sarah, "Get in the base, okay. Somewhere safe."

"H-have you- have-have you f-fought-fought…"

"Monsters? No," Kelly interrupted and she didn't like doing so. She knew Sarah worked hard just to say words, never mind sentences. But right now, time was not something they had a lot of. "I'll be fine, though. I've watched you. I'm ready."

"B-but…"

"I'll be safe. Just stay out of sight, okay?" Kelly said and morphed as she followed the boys out. Hayley, Brody and Levi rushed out the base shortly after and all of them begged Sarah to head inside as they left.

Sarah glanced to the Ranger base and knew it was probably best if she went inside. She didn't know what the monster was capable of and if she did get injured, it could be the end of her Rangering career, her dream of being an engineer, or even her life.

But as she heard the fight going in the background, she knew she couldn't just sit and wait for the best. She had damaged all the equipment in the base, so she wouldn't be able to watch down there.

Not to mention, she was afraid to face Mick without Kelly's support. She was afraid that her shame, coupled with her fear for her friends, might trigger another attack.

So carefully, she walked over to the gate, peering out to see what was going on. She saw a monster that resembled a hammer fighting with her friends.

"Drill," she muttered to herself when she heard Brody tell the monster to _Drill this_ as he attacked him. He looked like a drill, not a hammer. "D-Drill, S-Sarah. That's- That's a drill."

Just then, Sarah heard a cry. First, she thought it was one of her friends, but she saw they had managed to deflect a blast from the hammer-drill monster. They were fine, for now, but their deflection caused the blast to hit one of the trucks, where, at the top, a woman had been standing. She fell to the ground then didn't move.

The Rangers were so caught up in the battle, they didn't notice the injured woman. Sarah tried to call out to them, but with the blasts and the shouts, they couldn't hear her.

"D-Dammit," she muttered and broke cover, darting across the school construction site. She wasn't sure what her plan was, but she had to help the woman. When she was close, she knelt next to her as the woman tried to get up. "D-Don't-Don't move," she said. "L-Let me h-help."

"Don't touch me," the woman growled and pushed Sarah away. Sarah was about to back off to let the woman try to help herself, but then she heard another blast. None of the Rangers had noticed her yet. She knew if they had, they wouldn't have been deflecting so many shots. One was coming right for them. Sarah could run, but considering how long it took the woman just to get up to all fours, Sarah knew she wouldn't make it.

"S-Sorry," she said and grabbed the woman, pulling her up and to safety as the spot where they had been blew up. The shockwave from the blast knocked them both off their feet and while the woman was only a little shaken, Sarah didn't move.

"Sarah!" Preston called out, the first to notice his best friend on the battlefield. He pulled away from the others, running to Sarah's side. He tried to rouse her, but Sarah was slow to come to. He looked to the woman. "Are you okay?"

Preston noticed the woman was wearing strange armour of some sort, but he wasn't really one to judge, considering he liked to walk around in a top hat and jacket on days he was performing magic. Maybe there was a convention of some sort in town.

The woman looked to the blue Ranger, then to Sarah, who was only just starting to stir. "She… Is she one of you?"

"Uh…" Preston rubbed the back of his neck. He was morphed, Sarah wasn't. He didn't want to blow her cover, though he was already holding Sarah's hand. "A friend."

"She… saved me," the woman said. Preston nodded his head.

"I guess."

The woman didn't say anything more. She rose to her feet and looked to the monster.

"Drillion, stop the battle!"

"Not now Princess," the monster said and Preston's jaw dropped.

"Princess?"

"You will obey me," the woman, the princess, insisted. "Stop!"

"But…" the monster trailed off when the princess glared at him. He lowered his hands and she teleported them away. Preston watched in confusion before he saw Sarah sit up. He turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kelly shouted as she came over. Sarah could only look up at Kelly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Preston caught her before she hit the ground but then couldn't rouse her.

"Get her inside," Brody commanded and the Rangers powered down.


	15. A Great Gift

After a spat with Galvanax, Princess Viera returned to Earth to clear her mind. She was still baffled by the events from earlier. She couldn't understand why a friend of the Rangers would help her.

Despite her title, Viera didn't have an easy life. Her people were ruthless and she had been raised as such by her father. Any who opposed her would be met with certain doom. Drillion, her bodyguard had been assigned to her as a child for her protection, though Viera didn't often need him for such. In her mind, the universe was against her, and as her father said, it was better to throw the first punch and catch them off guard, then to be sucker-punched.

She had no friends as a result. She had subjects, and any who tried to defy her, even to tell her they didn't quite agree with her opinion would feel her wrath. The only person she felt she could trust was Drillion, and only because her father paid him well.

So when she heard of the Power Rangers through Galvanax's show, she knew she had work to do. Though they weren't opposing her now, Viera didn't want to take the risk. She settled on an alliance with the big brute and claimed she would be able to bring in all the viewers and the fame he wanted by appearing on his show, if he allowed her to exert her strength and defeat the Rangers. Galvanax was only to happy to oblige, as it no longer mattered to him who defeated the Rangers so long as they were gone and he had their Power Stars.

Viera took Drillion to Earth and attacked close to where Galvanax said the Rangers were often found. Drillion drew all six Rangers out of hiding quickly and battled them with ease while she watched on. However, a blast got away from Drillion and when the Rangers deflected it, it knocked her off the truck she had been standing on and brought her to the ground. Her fall hadn't been far, but it had been hard. She needed a moment to compose herself.

Unfortunately, it was a moment she didn't have. Another blast was deflected her way and a stranger – a friend to the Rangers who she was trying to kill – pulled her out of danger and kept her safe. Viera left the battle with only a couple scrapes, knowing she could have been far more injured.

Viera wasn't used to such kindness. Except for Drillion, no one had ever protected her. And even then, Drillion had threatened many time to leave Viera if he didn't get the pay raise he expected. He didn't care about her well-being. He only wanted the money. He could easily turn against her, given the right price.

The human who had saved her had done it without payment.

"Have I been wrong all this time?" she asked herself.

She had shed her armour to blend in. If she was going to get close to the Rangers and get the answers she was looking for, she didn't want to give them a reason to fight. She just wanted to talk.

-Ninja-Steel-

RedBot finished his scans, but it wasn't good news. He turned to the Rangers who were waiting for the results and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid she won't wake up," he said. "It's worse – far worse."

"But… she sat up," Preston said. "I had her and… she was a little dizzy but…"

"It was a seizure," RedBot told him. "After that blast, she had another seizure and two more since my scans. It's too much for her brain and…"

"What about the recovery thing?" Levi said and pointed to the machine. RedBot shook his head.

"It suffered too much damage," he said, then looked to Mick, "I can keep her body alive until her mother comes. I'm afraid that's all I can do."

"I'll give her a call," Mick muttered, then sat in his chair and stared at his communicator. How the hell was he going to do this? Just yesterday he had promised Jenny that if she let Sarah come to the base and hang out with the Rangers, he would take care of her. He promised everything would be fine.

He promised Sarah's father he would take care of her.

Clearly, he had no idea what he was doing. With a sigh, he stepped out of the base, leaving the Rangers with their grief.

-Ninja-Steel-

Just outside the Ranger base, Viera was looking around at the battle site, trying to see where her saviour had come from in hopes she could find the base. Her eyes drifted over to a tall fence and she thought maybe it was best to start there. She walked around to the gate, finding it was open and seeing behind the fence were stacks of tires, shelves and old car parts.

"What a strange hiding place," she said to herself and then looked around. The garage seemed to be attached to a school, but Viera couldn't imagine the Rangers would have their base inside the school. There had to be another way in.

She checked the shelf, pulling off tools and gadgets, hoping that might open a secret door, but nothing happened. She lifted a couple tire stacks, but it was only ground underneath them. Her gaze then drifted over to a big stack of tires, which was piled up higher than most humans were tall.

"How… impractical," she said and went over to examine it. None of the Rangers were especially tall – at least, not compared to her species. This stack of tires was much taller than her, and couldn't have been any shorter than any of the Rangers.

So Viera climbed up and looked inside. Instead of ground, she saw a light, "I don't know who is more foolish," she said. "The Rangers for having such an obvious base, or Galvanax for never having found it."

With that, Viera hopped inside and the tires too her down into a little room, with a fan that had stopped spinning. She stepped through the blades and was immediately met with six blasters pointed at her.

"Who are you?" the red Ranger shouted and Viera held up her hand.

"I mean you no harm, Rangers," she said. "I am simply here to speak."

"Who are you?" Brody asked again. "How did you find us?"

"Humans were never the smartest species," Viera commented. "I am Princess Viera of the Lion Galaxy."

"Princess? Like princess who just attacked us, Princess?" Hayley frowned. "That monster was yours, wasn't it?"

"You killed Sarah!" Kelly shouted and lunged for the intruder, but Levi caught her and held her back. The Ranger base was already trashed. They didn't need a second fight to happen inside. "If she knew you were evil, it'd be you who was dead!"

"Dead?" Viera asked then looked past the Rangers to see the woman who had saved her lying lifeless on the table. "She's… dead?"

"You'll be too in a few seconds if you don't leave," Calvin growled and put his finger on the trigger. He didn't care for the base. Viera wouldn't get away with what she did.

"I assure you all, I wish you no harm."

"Tell that to Sarah," Kelly said.

"I don't get it," Viera frowned. "She wasn't in the blast. If she had been hit, I could understand her passing but…"

"She was sick. She never should have been out there," Preston said, then looked over his shoulder, "She knew that."

"She was sick?" Viera asked. "So, she knew the dangers and still she… she helped me?"

"Get out now," Calvin growled. Viera shook her head, put her hands up to show she was unarmed and then pointed to Sarah.

"She is breathing. How is she dead?"

"It's called a coma," RedBot said. "A state of deep sleep where the person cannot be awakened. A limbo of sorts, between life and death. Machines are breathing for her, preserving her body."

"So, her brain is dead, but her body is not?"

"What's it to you?" Calvin asked.

"I can help," Viera said and removed the gloves from her hand. "My people, we have certain gifts."

"And why do you want to help?" Brody asked.

"No one has ever rescued me before," Viera told him. "Never mind sacrificed themselves for me – a stranger. Despite the way of my people, I feel it's only right I repay her."

"Your people?" Hayley frowned.

"The people of the Lion Galaxy."

"I've heard of them," Brody said. "They're the get them before they can get you type. They think everyone is out to get them."

"I've always had a feeling that wasn't the case," Viera said. "I didn't want to believe it, but a part of me always thought it couldn't be possible that everyone would oppose me. I had to have allies… somewhere. Please, let me help."

"How?" Kelly asked, intrigued. As much as she hated Viera for what she had done, Sarah was already as good as dead. If Viera claimed she could change that, Kelly had to take a chance. After all, the worst had already happened.

"The gift I mentioned," Viera said. "As a Princess, I can give life. But it comes at a cost."

"What kind of cost?" Levi asked.

"I can do it only once," Viera said. "I reserved this for myself for many years, believing that, should I be bested in combat, I could grant myself a second chance. Considering your friend is the reason I didn't need to use my gift today, I feel I should use it on her."

"So what's the catch?" Kelly asked. "Because right now, all I'm hearing is you can fix Sarah and you'll be paying the cost."

"Precisely."

"But you're evil."

"No more," Viera shook her head.

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" Preston said. "Because you say so?"

Viera couldn't argue his point, so instead reached into her pocket and produced what appeared to be a lion shaped badge. She placed it in Brody's hand.

"I give you my greatest weapon," she said and once it was in Brody's palm, the shape shifted into a Power Star. Brody and the other Rangers looked to it in awe. "With that, you can call forth a powerful armour that will shield you from even the strongest attacks, as well as my ship. I believe you Rangers call them Zords."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Levi frowned. "You're just… giving us a Zord? You're going to bring Sarah back to life, pay the price for your own… voodoo, and you're giving us armour and a Zord?"

"What's the catch?" Kelly asked again.

Viera sighed deeply, "Without my armour, I am vulnerable. I fear Drillion may be turning on me after that last battle, and Galvanax is not happy with me. If I help your friend, I ask you use my weapons to stop Drillion and Galvanax."

"And what will you do?"

"After I give my second life to your friend, I'll be down to one. I guess, without a back-up, I'll need a new purpose."

"So, you're going to save Sarah, pay the price for it, give us armour and a Zord, which we can use just like we would have anyways, and you're just going to leave so we never have to see your face again," Kelly frowned. "Alright, seriously, what's the catch?"

"May I?" Viera asked as she pointed to Sarah. The Rangers, including Kelly, turned to Brody for the final word. Though they all had an opinion, Brody had already claimed to know of Princess Viera's people. He would be the best judge of whether they could trust her to do as she said.

"They're not sneaky," Brody shrugged. "From what I heard, if you met with someone from the Lion Galaxy, they wouldn't be shy about their intentions to hurt you."

"So…?" Levi asked. Brody stepped aside.

"What do we have to lose?"

Viera walked over to Sarah and examined her closely. She could feel the gaze of all her friends watching and she knew they were keeping an eye on her. They didn't trust her. She couldn't blame them.

Her people were mean and cruel, even to each other. Neighbours would tear each other apart at the slightest glance. It was eat or be eaten and everyone liked to strike first. As a result, her planet was in a constant state of battle, with the ruler being the person everyone feared most. Now, that was Viera's father, and she was next to take his place.

When her people travelled the galaxy, they never landed on another planet and hoped for peace. They always assumed that the people of the new planet would be threatened by them and would attempt to kill them. So upon arrival, and sometime even during landing, her people would attack, wiping out all the creatures who lived there, then they would take their resources and leave.

Viera remembered her first invasion. She remembered watching her father slaughter men, women, and even children, claiming if he didn't kill first that they would take his life. He always argued they would love to watch him die, so he was only doing the same in return. Viera remembered after the slaughter searching the planet for resources and finding no weapons.

" _Could they have been a peaceful planet, father?"_ she asked her dad as they left and he nodded.

" _Perhaps, but why take that chance?"_

" _Is it possible we claimed innocent lives?"_

" _Best not to think about it, my love,"_ her father said. _"There is no one in the galaxy who would spare our lives. We do what we can to survive."_

She wanted to believe her father. He had never steered her wrong before, but she remember that day well, as it invoked in her a feeling of regret. While it was possible her father was right, Viera knew they had just invaded a planet with no weapons to speak of. Even if they wanted to, they didn't have the power to hold off her people. Their deaths, especially the deaths of the children, were senseless.

But Viera, trusting her father, lived her life in the same way. All were out to get her, so she needed to beat them first. This woman before her, Sarah, had opened her eyes. Without knowing who she was, Sarah had saved her life. She risked her own safety for a stranger and it cost her dearly.

Had Sarah not rescued Viera, the blast surely would have been fatal. Viera would have used her powers on herself to get a second chance. So where the princess was concerned, she was already down to one life.

She placed her hand on Sarah's head. The Rangers were watching her. They didn't trust her, but they didn't need to. Viera transferred over her life and then started to leave.

"Hey!" Kelly called after her when it appeared like nothing had happened. "Hey, wait a minute! You… you're not done!"

"I have done what I can."

"But she's… she's not alive! You said you could help her!"

"In time, Ranger."

"But…"

Viera didn't stop to explain and just left the base. The Rangers followed her out, but when they stepped outside, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Preston asked. Suddenly, the ground shook and the Rangers could tell, by the sound of the drill, that Drillion was back.

"Round two," Brody said. "Come on Rangers, we'll test out our new toys."

He morphed, along with Preston, Calvin, Hayley and Levi. Kelly tried, but the Power Star failed. She looked to it, baffled, as her friends waited for her.

"I… I don't know what happened," she said. "Am I doing it wrong?"

The Rangers watched her try to morph then shook their heads. Kelly grumbled, "Stupid thing. You guys go. I'll catch up."


	16. The Pink Ranger Returns

"Mick, can Power Stars break?" Kelly asked as she hurried in the base, hoping Mick would have a quick solution for her so she could help her friends. She glanced over to Sarah quickly, hoping to see some changes, but it appeared nothing happened. "I can't morph."

"Huh?" Mick asked, looking up. He had just come back into the room and was just getting caught up with what happened from RedBot.

"I can't morph," Kelly said. "Do you know why?"

Mick shook his head, "I… I don't. Is the star damaged?"

"No."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"Like… aside from having a dead girlfriend ill? No."

"Tired?"

"No, well yeah, but, again, dead girlfriend."

"Then I have no idea."

"RedBot?" Kelly turned to the robot, who could only shrug.

"Don't look at me."

"Okay, so Sarah's dead and… I just have no powers? So who is going to be the pink Ranger now?"

"Try placing the Star in the Prism," Mick suggested. "Perhaps after today, it just needs a little reboot."

"Like restarting a computer?" Kelly asked as she followed Mick's directions. "How long does it need to stay in? I'm kind of needed."

"Not long," Mick said. "Until it glows."

"It's glowing."

"Pull it out."

Kelly did as she was told, but her hand didn't go through the Prism. Instead, she hit it with her knuckle and frowned. "Huh? Uh… Mick… it's broken."

"The Prism can't break," Mick shook his head. "Try again."

"Fist bumping a giant glass star isn't working," Kelly said. "Mick, what's going on?"

She looked over to Sarah for a moment, hoping this was a sign, but her girlfriend didn't move.

Mick shrugged, "I'll figure this out. Take the training suit, it'll protect you, but not as much as your Ranger suit. Once the Power Star is ready, I'll get it out to you."

"Wait, you want me to head out there without _any_ powers?"

"This is what your training is for," Mick nodded. "Help keep the monster busy. No direct attacks. I shouldn't be long."

"Okay," Kelly said hesitantly as she rushed out. Mick set down his phone, grateful for the distraction, and the walked over to the Prism. He examined it carefully.

"Why would you reject Kelly after choosing her?" he asked it, then looked over his shoulder at RedBot. The robot shrugged then jumped when he and Mick heard a gasp. They turned to Sarah, who they found fighting with the wires being used to keep her alive. RedBot raced to the scanners while Mick hurried to Sarah's side.

"You… you're alive?" he disconnected her from the machines and helped her sit up. He examined her carefully. "Sarah, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" she asked then noticed Mick's face, "What happened to you?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember me?"

"You're Mick. Why do you have a black eye?"

"Do you know him?"

"Redbot?" Sarah asked, confused by Mick's questions. "What's going on?"

"You're not stuttering," Mick smiled.

"Stuttering?" Sarah frowned. She then noticed the base, "What the hell happened here?"

"You," Mick said.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're in battle."

"A battle?"

"Against Drillion."

"Who?"

"A big drill. The reason you died."

"I _died?!_ "

"Now isn't the time for that," Mick said and whisked Sarah off the table. He brought her to the Prism, "Can you grab your star?"

"Mick, I died?"

"Yes, but now you're back and we're all very happy," Mick said. "Take the star."

"But…"

"Take it," Mick said. Sarah knew not to argue with him and reached into the Prism to remove her star. She showed it to Mick with a sigh.

"Can you tell me how I died now. And why I'm not dead anymore."

"No," Mick answered. "The Prism thinks you're ready to fight. How do you feel?"

"Confused."

"In your head?"

"By you," Sarah shook her head. "How did I die?"

"Heroically. Now, your friends need you," Mick showed Sarah off to the door. "Be careful! Until we know your limitations it's best to stay safe."

"Then why am I headed off into battle?" Sarah asked but didn't wait for an answer. Mick wasn't the most direct or logical anyways. She rolled her eyes as she hurried off, morphing as she went. Mick saw her leave, then breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to RedBot.

"Her mother never finds out she died," he said. "Deal?"

"But…"

"Deal?"

RedBot hit the backspace button on his controls and sighed. "I'll erase the records."

-Ninja-Steel-

After Drillion's defeat, the Rangers were left completely baffled. Kelly had come to them in only a training suit, claiming she couldn't morph but that Mick would bring her Power Star soon. Next thing they knew, Kelly was keeping Kudabots busy while a pink Ranger rushed in to help the rest of the deal defeat Drillion for good.

She sounded like Sarah. She fought like Sarah, but last they had all seen, Sarah was dead. Viera had let them down. Right?

"Alright," Sarah said after the fight and removed her helmet, "anyone here know why Mick thinks I died?"

Her friends all looked to her in shock. Sarah waited for an answer, but was met only with wide eyes instead. "Okay, what's going on?"

"That's not me," Preston said and put his hands up, showing he wasn't doing magic. "I'm not that good."

"Sarah?" Kelly asked as she removed her hood. Sarah nodded and Kelly rushed towards her, jumping in for a hug. Sarah caught her, though stumbled back as she did and returned the gesture, adding in a gentle pat on the back.

"Guys, seriously, what's happening?"

"You died," Calvin said and Sarah gave him a strange look.

"Did you die too?"

"Just you," Levi chuckled.

"So… am I a ghost?" she asked and Calvin poked her. He shook his head.

"You don't feel like a ghost."

"So then why am I not still dead?"

"Viera!" Kelly smiled. "She was telling the truth."

"Who?"

"The Princess," Preston explained.

"The what?"

"Of the Lion Galaxy?" Levi said.

"Huh?"

"Hey, you aren't stuttering!" Brody smiled.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "Wait, so a Lion Princess did… what to me?"

"She saved you," Hayley explained.

"Well, after she killed you," Kelly added. "Or… rather, after you died saving her from her own monster."

"Why am I dead?" Sarah asked. "I'm not dead!"

"You were! You had a seizure and your brain stopped working."

Sarah dropped her head and sighed loudly, "I'm surrounded by idiots," she said just before she felt a pinch on her arm. She turned and punched Calvin the arm, "OW! What the hell?"

"Do you want to beat me up?" Calvin asked her. Sarah nodded her head.

"A little."

"Will you?"

"No…?"

"She's healed!" Calvin smiled and threw his hands up in the arm before he engulfed Sarah in a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Okay, I might change that to a yes," she said and wiggled away from Calvin when he set her down. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let's head back to the base," Hayley said. "We can explain it all there."


	17. The Walk Home

Sarah didn't have many answers. Her friends claimed that before they could really tell her what she needed to hear, they needed to know for themselves what had happened. So, Mick and RedBot ran her through a few tests and scans, just to be sure everything was okay.

So far, nothing unusual had come up on the scans. According to RedBot, there was still some mild scaring in her brain, but it was nothing compared to the damage that used to be present. Her balance was fine and there was no sensitivity to noise or light.

Her patience had been tested too, as she was forced to answer many questions about what she remembered, who her friends were, how old she was, where she lived and what colour Ranger she was.

Finally, they were on the last test, with Mick and the Rangers showing her images on the one working computer they had left in the lab. Sarah was supposed to say what she saw.

"A hammer," she said. "Nails. A spoon. A fork. A tissue. A chair. A cat."

"Good," Mick smiled. "All right."

"Alright we're done?"

"No, those are all right," he said, then switched to the next image. However, instead of a picture, this was a word. Sarah shook her head.

"What's that?"

"Read it."

"Is it English?"

Mick looked to the word, then nodded.

"What does it say?"

"Are you sure that's English?"

"Interesting," Mick said. He tried not to appear worried. "Let's try this."

He swapped out the word for another. Sarah shook her head.

"Still not English."

"Portuguese," he said. "Can you read that?"

"That?" Sarah pointed to the word. "No. That's not Portuguese or English. That's gibberish."

"Okay, try this," Mick said and this time he changed the word. Sarah shook her head.

"Gibberish."

"This one?"

"Babble."

"This?" Mick asked and showed Sarah her own name. Sarah looked to it like all the others and shook her head.

"I don't know, Mick. Football?"

"Interesting," Mick said. He then offered Sarah a pencil and paper. "Can you write your name for me?"

Sarah scribbled on the paper and then handed it back to Mick. He looked it over and couldn't make out a single letter she wrote. He sighed then looked to RedBot.

"We're going to have to tell her mother she died."

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked, coming over to take Sarah's hand.

"The stutter is gone," Mick said. "She's alive."

"I sense a but," Brody said. Mick nodded his head.

"As we've seen, there is still some impairment."

"Impairment?" Sarah frowned. Mick showed her writing.

"You couldn't identify a single word, or spell your name," he said. "Now, this may improve, and we should consider it a blessing you're alive, but since there's still some damage to your brain, I think this might be as good as it gets."

"So… she can't read or write?" Hayley asked. "But everything else is… okay?"

"I can't say anything about the seizures," RedBot said. "But considering her brain does look much better than in our last test, I think we can say there will be some improvement there. They probably won't occur as often."

"But the rage stopped?" Kelly asked. "I mean, when Sarah gets angry, it'll be her choice, right?"

"Improvements across the board except with reading and writing," RedBot confirmed. He looked to Sarah, "If I were you, I'd take that as a win."

Sarah nodded her head. She was still a little foggy on the details. She remembered her seizures, and she remembered the stuttering that had been brought on by Kelly's mother's shocks. Sarah remembered losing control of her temper and becoming violent towards her friends. She still couldn't look Mick in the eye as she was embarrassed she had hurt him.

But if he and RedBot were right, that was in the past. She hated that she couldn't read or write, and she wasn't sure what that would mean for her college applications or her dream of becoming an engineer, but she told herself her odds were much better than they were before her death.

A sentence that was still weird to utter. She had died. Jenny was going to freak out.

"Can I still be the pink Ranger?" she asked. Mick nodded his head.

"Your Power Star chose you," he said. "From our scans, it has adapted. It should protect you from direct blows to the head, reducing your risk of injury. I don't see why you can't resume your duties."

"You don't need to be able to read to kick butt," Preston smiled. Sarah nodded her head.

"Can I go home now?"

"I'll take you," Kelly said and held Sarah's hand as she walked out with her. When they were outside, she hugged Sarah tight. "You scared the shit out of me today, you know that?"

Sarah returned the hug and let herself be comforted by Kelly. She nodded her head, "I'm sorry."

"You earned us a new Zord, at least," Kelly said. "And while I wouldn't recommend it, it was an effective method to stop the stuttering."

"I'll try something a little less lethal next time," Sarah chuckled. Kelly let her go, then looked her in the eyes.

"You know, when school starts up again, I can do your homework for you. I mean, you'll still do it but if you need a scribe, I'll volunteer. Tests, essays, whatever you need. As long as you promise to still help me with math."

"I wonder if that's something I can only do in my head now," Sarah asked. Kelly shrugged. She picked up her phone and sent Sarah a text with a simple math equation. Sarah glanced at it, then sighed. "Mental math it is."

"Seriously?"

"Could be worse, I guess," Sarah answered. They started their walk home, with Kelly texting Jenny to say they were on their way. About halfway back, Sarah stopped and Kelly turned to look at her.

"You okay?" she asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"I remember trashing the base," Sarah said. "Then we talked after. I asked if you wanted to break up with me?"

"You were upset," Kelly nodded. "I didn't consider it. Never would."

"Why not?" Sarah asked. Kelly shrugged, then reached into her pocket and took out the fidget cube Sarah made her.

"You were difficult," she said. "But there were moments like this and… I knew even if you weren't yourself all the time. You were still Sarah."

"I wouldn't blame you," Sarah told her. "If you decided to quit. I remember what I was like and... You didn't have to stay, Kelly. You've been through enough."

"So have you," Kelly said. She took Sarah's hands in hers and smiled. "I guess it's just never going to be easy for us. But I'd rather fight _with_ you, than have it easy with anyone else."

"Why?"

Kelly looked like she was about to say something, then stopped herself and shrugged. Sarah chuckled and gently poked her in the stomach.

"Come on, why? Why make your life so much harder than it already is for me?"

"I don't know," Kelly said and laughed when Sarah poked her again.

"I want an answer," she said. "I gave you the perfect out. You're still free to take it. If you won't, I want to know why."

"Promise you won't freak out?" Kelly asked. Sarah nodded her head.

"Promise."

"You swear?"

"On my life. My… second… life."

Kelly smiled then took a deep breath. She muttered something. Sarah leaned in a little closer.

"What?"

"I… I love you," Kelly repeated louder and winced as she waited for Sarah's reaction. She grumbled when she was poked in the stomach, but smiled when Sarah followed up with a kiss.

"I love you too," she said. Kelly felt her heart flutter as she pulled Sarah in closer.

"Please don't scare me like that… any of that, again?"

"Anymore homophobic parents I need to worry about?"

"Just the two," Kelly promised.

"Well, keep me away from tasers, shock collars and lightning and… well, that'll be a good start."

Kelly shook her head and laughed. She took Sarah's hand and continued the walk back home.

"Hey, so I was wondering," she said. "If you can't read… how are you going to read my books when I'm done?"

"Maybe the author can read them to me?" Sarah suggested with a smirk. Kelly smiled.

"Deal."


End file.
